


Barbican

by Kristina67



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 35,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina67/pseuds/Kristina67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waiting for over a year, Nicolette and her daughter and nieces fly to London to see Benedict in Hamlet.  What they dont know is who else is seeing the play that night and what's instore for Nicolette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Year of Waiting was Over

The wait was finally over, one year after purchasing our tickets we were actually sitting in the 2nd row of the Barbican theatre. Tonight was going to be one of the nights that would remain in our memories as one of the best nights ever. 

6 hours it took us to fly to London and a 4 hour time change, but it will be worth every minute of the jetlag that followed. The girls were beside themselves with excitement. Being in London was exciting all on its own but seeing Shakespeare live on stage was an event beyond imagination. Not just any Shakespeare play but Hamlet, one the best Shakespeare plays ever written. Oh and yes I guess they were a little excited because in this production Hamlet was being performed by none other then THE Benedict Cumberbatch, one the most amazing actors of all time.

I had been waiting for the tickets to go on sale for a long time as we wanted to be close to the stage. Travelling all the way from Canada we wanted to make sure we got to enjoy the whole experience. This was a once in a lifetime event. Scoring 2nd row seats was quite the coo. When I first mentioned the trip over a year ago, my daughter thought I was crazy. “You aren’t really thinking of going to London just to see Benedict on stage are you?” Becca asked. At 17, she thinks anything I do is mad. I told her it would be an amazing experience to see Shakespeare performed by such a great actor. It’s like going to a rock concert that you will never get a chance to see again. 

I asked my nieces if they were interested in going since they were the ones who got me into Benedict’s work in the first place and I knew how much they would want to go to London. They too thought I was a bit crazy at first but when I explained how they could afford to go if they started saving now, they were in. I liked hanging out with my nieces. They were 22 and 20 and were very sensible girls. Katie and Suzie had grown up with Becca and she was like a 3rd sister to them. 

So here we are 1 year later, the four of sitting in our seats eagerly awaiting the start of the performance. We had gotten there early so we were sure we wouldn’t miss anything. We planned to stay after the performance in hopes of meeting Benedict and getting some photos with him. We had no idea what lie ahead for us was more then we could have ever imagined.


	2. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clumsy Nicolette causes an unexpected and extremely pleasant surprise meeting.

As the crowd got seated, I was perplexed to see a very tall gentleman sit in front of me. He was so tall I would have to keep moving to be able to see around him. Hopefully he wouldn’t move too much in his seat. I got out my camera to take some practice shots to test the settings. I knew I couldn’t take photos during the performance but I would be able to during the curtain call at the end. I wanted to make sure the photos came out perfectly. I didn’t want to be disappointed by bad coloring or shaky photos.

As I tried several shots, the camera got slippery from the firm grip I had on it and it dropped out of my hands and onto the floor. This would not have been a problem except when it hit the floor it then rolled under the seat of the “tall man” in front of me. Great, I thought, now I have to embarrass myself to ask him to get the camera for me. I hope he is nice and doesn’t mind. 

I bent over close to his ear and whispered “I’m sorry to interrupt you. My camera seems to have gone underneath your seat. Could I bother you to get it for me?” As he turned sideways to face me, I crossed my fingers hoping he wouldn’t get angry with my interruption. 

“Certainly I can get that for you.” As he bent down and retrieved the camera. All I could see of his face was what appeared to be a very nice smile so I relaxed at his words. As he turned to hand it back to me, he stopped and said” I’m afraid I’ll have to keep it until the end of the evening though, as it is so distracting to the performers if you take pictures during the show. It can really ruin their performance and you wouldn’t want to do that now would you?”

That voice was so familiar, hauntingly beautiful but what right did he have to keep my camera? I was about to say something when I heard Suzie let out a gasp as she tugged on her sister’s arm.

I looked over and saw the three of their faces looking like they had seen a ghost. As his face turned more towards me I could see the smile was attached to some very luminous blue green eyes. As I was putting the pieces together of why the girls were in shock, Suzie finally let out “Tom Hiddleston!” I looked at him again and sure enough, it was Tom. Not much wonder the girls looked like that. Tom was one of the best actors around AND he was so gorgeous that he could make your heart stop just by looking at you. He was a good friend of Benedict’s.

“Yes, it’s me,” he replied. “And I hope you aren’t offended that I am keeping your camera”. He smiled his infamous grin that could be seen all over the internet.

“Not at all”, I replied. “I wasn’t intending to use it during the show, but if you think it best you can hold onto it. However, you will now also have to assure me that not only will we get a nice picture of Benedict, but also one of you as well” I knew I was probably pushing my luck but he was holding my camera hostage.

“Fair enough” he smiled again. “I will have to at least know your names if we are going to be photo buddies.”  
I looked over at the girls “This is Katie, this is Suzie and this is Becca” I said, as he held out his hand to greet each of them.  
“And the name of their lovely chaperone?” he asked as he put out his hand to me.  
“Nicolette” I replied.   
“Nice to meet you all. You can’t possibly be the mother to all of these grown up children, you look way too young. How old are you girls?” he commented.  
“I’m 22”  
‘I’m 20”   
“and I’m 17”  
“and no, not all of them are mine” I replied. “Becca is my daughter and Suzie and Katie are my nieces.”   
“Wow, Becca I would have thought you much older! You do look like your mother though.”  
“I get that a lot” she frowned.  
“I wouldn’t frown if I were you; your mother is a very attractive woman. You should consider that a compliment”  
“Take that!” I said smiling at Becca. ‘Thank you for sticking up for me” I said looking at Tom.  
‘My pleasure”  
I couldn’t believe that we were sitting here having this conversation with Tom freaking Hiddleston!   
“I have to ask,” he said looking back to me, “You and Becca have the same very lovely accent but Suzie and Katie have a different lovely accent. Where are you from?”

“We are all from the East Coast of Canada but Becca and I are Anglophones and Suzie and Katie are Francophones. Their parents are both French Canadian as is Becca’s Dad while I am English Canadian.”  
“Ah, française, la langue d’amour!” He said. French was one of the languages Tom spoke quite well.   
“Bien sûr!” Suzie answered.   
“Tu parles français très bien” Katie replied.  
“Merci beacoup ma cheri” Tom replied. If you thought his normal accent was sexy, his French accent was even sexier.  
“It’s funny, because to us you are the one with the lovely accent” I commented.  
“Why thank you ma’am” he said putting on a cowboy accent and smiling. This caused us all to giggle.

By then it was getting time for the show to start.


	3. Best Seat in the House.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom offers Nicolette a better seat to watch the show

The lights flashed as a 5 minute warning to get everyone to their seats. I noticed while we were talking that there was an empty seat next to Tom on one side. I assumed he was waiting for someone.

Tom then learned over to me and whispered in my ear “I was expecting a friend who can’t make it, would you like to sit up here next to me? That way my big head won’t be in your way the whole performance.”  
“Are you sure? That would be great” I said. Who would say no to that offer from Tom Hiddleston!

I made my way quickly out and around to the front row as the girls all looked at me in shock. They couldn’t believe my luck. I watched to make sure I didn’t trip on my way as I was a little nervous. As I settled in next to Tom, I realized just how close I was to him. So close I could feel the warmth coming off of his body and I could smell the delicious scent of his cologne mixed with his natural muskiness. It was a heavenly aroma! Tom leaned over and commented on how much he enjoyed my perfume. “I was just thinking the same about your cologne. Are you a mind reader?” I asked.

“Yes I am and you should be blushing with all those naughty thoughts going through your mind right now!” he said as he smiled wickedly. I wasn’t blushing before but after that comment I was.  
“You need to stop. I have to set a good example for the girls and I won’t be able to if you keep talking like that” I said.  
“Okay, I’ll save that for later” he smiled.

Later? Later? What did he mean by that? He had thoughts of us later? Oh my! I could feel myself blushing again. Luckily the lights went off right then so he didn’t get a chance to see.

I purposely did not read Hamlet before we came as I wanted to see the story unfold before me. I wanted to be surprised and amazed and Benedict didn’t disappoint. His performance was electrifying as was the performance of the rest of the cast. I sat with my eyes thoroughly glued to the stage, so much so that I almost forgot I was sitting next to Tom. 

At intermission, as the lights went up, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Tom had been watching me with a delightful smirk on his face.   
“Why are you looking at me so oddly?” I asked.  
“You have never read Hamlet before have you?” he asked. “I was watching how intently you were engaged in the story”  
“No I purposely didn’t as I wanted to experience it here for the first time. I wanted to be seduced by the story in front of me,” and then I turned to him and added “just like I was when I saw your Coriolanus”.  
“You saw it did you?”  
“Yes. Suzie saw it at the theatre as part of her school work and she told me how good it was so downloaded it. It, you, were amazing”   
“Why thank you my dear. That’s why I do it, for reactions like yours. I am sure Benedict will be happy you are enjoying the show so much.”  
“Yes too bad we may not get to tell him.”   
“Of course you will get to tell him. I am going to see him now and I will ensure you get to meet him afterwards, all of you”  
“Oh Mr. Hiddleston, thank you so much. That would be fantastic!”  
“You have to call me Tom my dear or I will take back my offer”  
“Oh don’t do that, Tom” I grinned.  
“That’s better. My name sounds nice when you say it” he replied. Then he got up to go backstage to see Benedict.


	4. What Flirting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls confront Nicolette about her conversation with Tom

As Tom walked away I noticed the fine tailoring job that was done on his pants. He was wearing skin tight black jeans that accentuated every curve and dimple on his well toned, muscular ass.   
I turned back in my seat to check with the girls and I saw they were looking at the same thing I was. They could hardly sit in their seats they were so excited.  
“Isn’t the show incredible?” I asked them.  
“Yes it is amazing,” Suzie said.  
“Awesome Mom” Becca added.  
“Yes” Katie agreed “but can we talk about the other show going on right now? The Nicolette and Tom show!”  
“It was pretty nice of him to let me sit next to him” I agreed.  
“Not that,” Suzie said “How about how much he is flirting with you?”  
“Flirting, he’s not flirting” I responded. “He’s just being nice”  
“No, Mom, we heard him. He was definitely flirting. And the grin on his face whenever he looked at you, his face lit up.”  
“Oh come on girls. I’m too old for him. Plus I do have a husband you know”  
“I don’t think he cares about that” Katie said.  
“Anyway, you girls don’t know but he’s backstage right now talking to Benedict. He said we could all go backstage with him after the show and meet Benedict”  
“OMG I’m going to faint!’ Suzie said.  
“Are you kidding me?” Becca added  
“This is incredible” Katie chimed in. “This day just keeps getting better and better!”

Just then Tom popped back out from behind the curtain and headed back towards me. Wow the view from the front was even better then it was from behind. His jeans could do nothing to disguise how well endowed he was. He was wearing a beautiful blue shirt that hugged his chest like it was painted on. It was open at the top so you could see a peak of his bronze chest underneath. I had to remind myself not to let my mouth hang open as I couldn’t help but stare at him.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked as he retook his seat.   
“No, nothing” I replied. “Why?”  
“You had a funny look on your face when you saw me coming. Am I that hard to look at? Again he grinned.  
“Not exactly” I smiled. “Actually I was wondering what your mother was eating when she was pregnant with you to create such a handsome man. But I thought that might be a little inappropriate to say out loud.”  
At this he laughed loudly. “You are hilarious!” he said. “I’ll have to ask my mother the next time I am talking to her.”  
“You do that. Tell her some crazy woman from Canada wanted to know.” I laughed.

“On another note,” he said, “I talked to Ben and he would love to have you all join us after the performance. We were planning to go get something to eat at one of our favorite pubs if that sounds good to you”

‘Sound good? That sounds amazing. I can’t believe you want to share your evening with all of us”

“And why not?” Tom said. “I am enjoying talking to you and the girls seem great. I’m sure Ben will enjoy your company as well.  
The lights dimmed again for the second half of the show.


	5. An Exciting Change to the Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is enjoying the company of his new front row guest

Tom’s POV

Tom had been anxious to spend the evening watching his friend perform and then hitting the pub and enjoying some pints. He and Ben hadn’t spent enough time together lately as their schedules were so crazy. It was too bad their friend Lisa had to cancel at the last minute. That left an empty seat next to Tom. Oh well he could stretch out his legs better this way. His 6 foot frame didn’t always fit comfortably in all the theatre seats which is why he was glad his celebrity had allowed him to get seats in the front row.

He had just settled into the seat and was talking to Luke his PA who had come to see the show with him. Tonight Luke wasn’t working but Tom had invited him to see the show with him. He thought with Lisa and Luke he wouldn’t have to worry about having some fan sit beside him and disrupt his enjoyment of the performance. 

He could hear the people sitting behind him talking excitedly about the performance they were about to see. They had foreign accents but he couldn’t quite place where they were from. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a warm breath on his neck that sent sparks to his lower regions. His neck was one of his most sensitive erogenous zones and whomever this was had set his skin on fire. He heard a voice whisper something about her camera under his chair. He reached down to pick it up wondering what this person looked like who spoke so soft and sensually. He had never been so turned on before just by picking up a camera. 

As he reached back to hand it to her, he could see her luminous brown eyes and her full soft pink lips. He stopped what he was doing and his instincts took over before his mind even had a chance to think. By withholding her camera from her, he had an excuse to talk to her more.

He turned fully around then and started chatting with them. There were three beautiful young ladies; he guessed were in the 20s; and the stunningly beautiful woman who had dropped the camera. When the girls saw him they knew instantly who is was and he could see the usual starstruck looks on their faces. The woman’s face was different though. She was quite composed compared to many of the women he met. She didn’t seem to be in awe of him but instead carried on a conversation very articulately. She seemed to enjoy seeing the girls so excited.

The more they chatted, the more he was interested in knowing more about this woman who told him her name was Nicolette. He suddenly remembered the empty seat next to him and asked her to join him. She seemed very surprised but she said yes and the next thing he knew she was seated beside him. He could smell how intoxicating her perfume was and was surprised to find out that she was thinking the same about him.

When the show started, she was so completely absorbed in the play that she didn’t notice him watching. He saw the shear delight in her eyes as she watched Ben and the others act. It was so refreshing to see the show through her eyes. It was like he was seeing it for the first time. She was captivating him more as each minute went on. He had lots of woman but this one was different. Oh he still had the same plans for her as he usually did… find some quite place and fuck her brains out. But this time, he might actually enjoy her more as she was not just another fan who was drooling all over him.

As the intermission approached he decided he would have to talk to Ben about including the 4 of them in their plans for the night. As he walked backstage, he was sure he could feel her eyes on his ass. He didn’t wear his pants that tight not to be noticed.

He went backstage to Ben’s dressing room and knocked. “It’s me Tom”  
“Come in” Ben called out.   
“Nice to see you mate” Tom said. “Great job so far”  
“Thanks” Ben replied. “Who is that beautiful woman sitting next to you?”   
“She’s a tourist from Canada, here with her daughter and 2 nieces. They came all the way to London to see you perform you stud you!”  
“Well can you blame them?” Ben chuckled. “But if they are here for me why are they wasting their time with you?”  
“You are the best aphrodisiac I know!” Tom replied. “Seriously, she dropped her camera under my seat and when I turned around and saw how lovely she was, I started up a conversation. Since Lisa backed out at the last minute I had a seat and invited her to sit next to me. Best thing I did all day”  
“Lucky you!” Ben said  
“So how would you feel about having the four ladies join us at the pub afterwards?” Tom asked  
“Sure, sounds like fun. But are you the only one who going to be getting laid out of this?”  
“If you play your cards right I might share”  
“You better. If I am getting her all warmed up it isn’t far that you are the only one who gets to enjoy her.”  
“I better get back to my seat and let you get ready. I’ll bring them back afterwards then?’  
“Sounds good. Have fun but remember I can see what you are doing in the front row so behave.” Ben reminded him.  
“Oh you know me so well” Tom chucked as he headed back out.


	6. After the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance knocked the girls off their feet and then they get to meet Benedict

The crowd was standing on their feet applauding wildly for Benedict and all the cast. It was an extraordinary performance that did not disappoint. I was in tears at the beauty of it all. Tom looked over at me and saw the tears streaming down my cheeks.

“What’s wrong darling?” he said as he reached out and starting wiping them away.  
“Nothing, it was just so beautiful it overwhelmed me!” Seeing the performance live was so much more astonishing then watching on TV.  
“Ben will be glad to know he moved you to tears.”   
“Oh don’t tell him, I don’t want him to think I’m a cry baby!” I said.  
“Too late, he can see for himself” he said as he pointed to Benedict looking directly at them. 

Benedict smiled at me as he saw Tom pointing at him. He saw the tears on my face. He must have been good he thought. He stepped off the stage right in front of me and gave me a hug. “Oh my darling was it that bad?” he asked  
“Oh my god no, just the opposite. It was that good” I said.   
“Oh good. I would hate to think I made you cry because it was horrible. Tom please introduce me to this lovely lady I made cry.” He said.  
“Ben, this is Nicolette. Nicolette this is Ben” Tom said.  
“You were amazing Mr. Cumberbatch!” I said.  
“Call me Ben love. We are going to be spending the evening together I hear.”  
“Yes I guess we are, Ben” I said.  
I then turned around to see if the girls were still standing. “Ben this is my daughter Becca and my nieces Suzie and Katie. They are all big Sherlock fans” I said.   
“Nice to meet you girls. It will be a pleasure to spend some time together tonight, but please excuse me now as I need to get out of this costume and freshen up. Tom you can bring them back to my dressing room in a couple of minutes.”  
“Will do” Tom said. Tom then looked over at Luke who Tom had almost abandoned for most of the night.  
“Sorry Luke. You can have my car take you home. I think I can handle the rest of the evening on my own”  
“As you wish” Luke said. “Just please don’t do anything I have to fix in the morning will you?”  
“I’ll try my best” Tom said as he turned back to me “Nicolette, will you help me stay out of trouble tonight?” he asked.  
“Is that possible?’ I countered  
“She’s already got your number Mate” Luke said as he headed off.

I looked back at the girls who were crying themselves. They were pinching each other to ensure they weren’t dreaming. No one at home was going to believe this.  
Tom looked over at all of them. “Women,” he said, “I don’t get it. How come when something is really good it makes you cry? Shouldn’t tears be for sadness only?”

“Silly man” I said. “Tears are our outlet for our feelings. Any extremely intense feelings can cause tears…extreme sadness, extreme happiness, extreme terror, extreme emotions of any kind. When we experience more emotions then our bodies can handle the extra has to come out somewhere so it comes out in tears. Isn’t that right girls?”

“Absolutely” Katie agreed. “It’s a girl thing Mr. Hiddleston”   
“Tom” he reminded her.  
“Tom” she said.  
“Well I guess all you ladies are overwhelmed then based on all the tears” he said.  
“That’s our Tell” I said, “that one of the reasons I don’t play poker!”

Tom bent close to my ear once again sending shivers through my body and whispered “We should play strip poker then sometime” he drawled with his sexiest salacious voice.  
I looked up at him and instinctively elbowed him in the side the same as I would have done with one of my friends who said something cheeky “Behave” I said and grinned at him.  
“Oomph” he said. “What was that for?” as he smiled back at me.  
“I believe you know” I said as she gave him a knowing smirk.  
All he could do was laugh.

“Well girls I think we have given Ben enough time to get settled and refreshed. What do you say we head backstage?” Tom asked.  
“Awesome” they said in unison.  
“Let’s go then”.


	7. Ben’s Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than just friendly chit chat occurs when the girls go backstage

As Tom led us backstage there were several doors to various dressing rooms, some closed and some open. As they went along the hallway, Tom greeted everyone with a “Well done” and we echoed his comments. We were responded to with many “thank yous”. Finally at the end of the hallway was a door labeled Benedict” Tom knocked on the door and we were greeted by a beautiful sounding baritone voice saying ‘Come in”.

As we entered the room, I tried to take in all the sights. There was a comfy sofa on one side of the room, a luxurious lounge chair on the other and three other chairs spread around the room. At the back was a vanity with a large mirror and a makeup chair. 

Benedict was still sitting there, taking off the last of his stage makeup. He was already changed out of his Elizabethan wardrobe and was in dark blue jeans and a button up navy dress shirt. The top two buttons on the shirt were casually undone so you could see the smallest peek at the smooth, firm chest hidden underneath. The room was nicely decorated but the man himself far outshone the room.

He welcomed us all in and told us to find a comfy seat. The girls each took one of the regular chairs leaving the sofa for Tom and myself as Benedict sat in the lounge chair and stretched out his long legs. “Wow I’m tired” he said. “I think I worked extra hard to impress you ladies tonight” he said.

“Well we enjoyed it immensely if that makes it worth while” I said.  
“You girls seem awfully quiet” he said looking over at the three of them.  
“We don’t really know what to say” Suzie said.   
“It’s not everyday they get to sit and chat with celebrities, especially ones they really admire” I said. “Surely you guys remember being that age and being starstruck?”

“I still get starstruck” Ben said. “But really girls we are just normal people”  
“Yes” Tom said. “Look I sat next to Nicolette all night and I didn’t bite! But then that’s because she didn’t ask me to”   
I immediately blushed. “Tom!” I said and reached over to elbow him again but this time he anticipated my reaction and moved out of the way.  
“Ha! You can’t get me twice” he said.  
“I’ll have to think of something else then” I replied.

We sat for the next few minutes as Ben and Tom asked the girls questions about where we live and what they enjoyed doing. The girls started to feel more at ease then and it wasn’t so uncomfortable. I started wondering how long we were going to be sitting there when Ben must have read my mind and explained.

“As much as we would like to rush off to dinner, we have to wait awhile to let the crowds outside thin out. Otherwise we will be there forever signing autographs.” he said.  
Then he added, “Its not that I don’t enjoy signing things or don’t appreciate the fans, it’s that I can only do so many and it’s the most diehard fans that wait the longest. I know I am getting to treat my best fans this way.”  
“That makes sense” I said. “It can’t be easy trying to please everyone. I know it we hadn’t had to good fortune to talk to Tom earlier, we would be some of those people waiting outside”  
“Definitely” the girls chimed in. “Coming all this way, we wouldn’t have left without meeting you” Becca said.  
“Well thank you ladies. I feel honored and now I am glad you didn’t have to wait outside. While we are waiting, did you want to take some photos?” Ben asked  
“Yes please” they all answered loudly at the same time.  
“Guess that was unanimous” Tom chuckled.  
“Wait a minute” Ben said, “Ill get my assistant to take our pictures so we can all get in them together.” And so he called for Karon to come in and help us out.

We all got together for a group photo with Tom and me and Ben in the back and the three girls in the front. My waist was encircled by Tom’s arm on one side and Ben’s arm on the other. Then ever so gently, a hand reached down and cupped my butt cheek, caressing it gently. I was thinking it was Tom again being flirtatious when I suddenly realized it was coming from the wrong side to be Tom. Ben was grabbing my ass! Okay now this was getting a little too wild for even my imagination. It was something else that Tom had been flirting so heavily with me earlier, but now it seemed that Ben was also. My mind could not comprehend that the two people in the whole world that I had celebrity crushes on, were both acting like they wanted me! 

We separated after the picture and I looked over at Ben, he was looking at me smiling a little evil grin. That of course caused me to blush. “Are you getting warm?” Ben asked “Your cheeks seem to be getting rosy!” Oh the boy had to taunt me didn’t he?

“No, I’m good” I replied. “Just a momentary hot flash I guess”

The girls asked if they could take individual pictures with them both and of course Tom and Ben agreed. Each of them stood between Tom and Ben and they put their hands around the girls’ waists the same as they had done mine. I made sure I positioned myself so I could see behind to ensure that the boys kept their hands where they belonged as the girls were too young to be groped by these men. Thankfully they both behaved themselves.

“Your turn now” Tom said, looking over at me. “One with Ben and then one with me”.   
“Okay” I replied cautiously as now I was suspicious of both of their intentions.

Ben stepped up first and put his arm around me. I was waiting to see where his hand would go but this time it stayed north of my waist. He did however manage to pull me close to him this time and rub my back and he did. I almost wanted to pinch myself as I was sure I was dreaming. He leaned in for the picture and his cheek touched mine. I could feel the smoothness of his skin, the warmth from his face and the scent coming from his body. He smelled so good that if no one else had been in the room I would have attacked him right there on the spot. 

“That should be a good one” he said. 

Tom then stepped over and this time put both arms around me. “Since we have become such good theatre friends we need a real hug” he said. The feel of his strong arms around me did things to me I never expected. Like Ben he smelled so good and his arms were warm and inviting. He definitely was the dream man everyone had thought he would be.

As the photo was about to be taken, he reached over and planted a kiss on my cheek! His lips were so soft and luscious. It was more then a mere peck, it was a warm and inviting kiss that sent shivers up my spine.

“Oh” I said, surprised by the kiss. “I wasn’t expecting that”  
“Gotcha!” he grinned. “They don’t call me the God of Mischief for nothing”

‘Okay Hiddleston!” Ben said, “Stop hogging the beautiful woman. What a Casanova!”   
“You are one to talk” Tom replied.  
“Okay Gentlemen” I answered, “not that I could ever imagine why either of you would care, but no fighting!” I looked over at the girls then and they were all starring at me and what was going on. They weren’t used to seeing their mother/aunt, being the centre of such manly attention, especially not from Hollywood leading men!

“Look what you have done to my girls” I teased. “They are in shock”  
“Sorry girls,” Ben said, “When we get around a lovely lady, our competitive nature comes out.”  
“Well put it back,” I said, because I’m not a thing either of you can win!”  
“Sorry” Tom apologized this time, “I guess we got carried away. Will you forgive us?” he asked with the innocent face of a mischievous child.  
“How could I stay mad at you two?” I replied. “Can we go get some dinner now?”  
“Just give it 5 more minutes and then we can go” Ben said.  
“While we are waiting, there is something I want to show you” Tom said, taking me by the hand and leading me towards the door.  
“Only 5 minutes Tom!” Ben called towards us.  
“Promise” Tom said.


	8. Tom and I Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom lets Nicolette know how much he is enjoying her company

“Where are we going?” I asked Tom as he practically pulled me out into the hallway. Before he could answer, he had pulled me into the dressing room next door to Ben’s that was empty.

“Tom, what’s going …” I didn’t have time to finish my question when he silenced me with his mouth. His lips were soft and moist and felt like heaven. Before I could think about what was happening, my lips responded instinctively to his. He stopped for a moment and pulled back just enough to look into my eyes.   
“I have wanted to do that ever since you sat next to me in the theatre” he said  
“I have wanted to do that ever since I saw you in Henry the IV.” I replied  
Taking that as encouragement, he leaned in and kissed me again. His tenderness turning to passion as his kisses got more demanding. His tongue pushed into my mouth, touching my tongue in the most seductive way. I felt my head spin and my body grow weak just from his kisses. I pulled back then to regain my composure.

“Tom, what are we doing?” I asked “I won’t lie and say I am not attracted to you, or that I don’t want to feel every part of you, but how can we make this right now? Ben and the girls are waiting for us remember?”

“I know, but I had to take the chance while I could. I know my buddy Ben is also very attracted to you and I was afraid he would win you over before I got the chance to let you know how I feel”

Okay, am I being punked I wondered? How is it possible that two of the world’s most eligible bachelors both are interested in me? I’m certainly not model gorgeous or even close. I’m just a mother of two who leads a normal boring life, up until now.

“Tom, my biggest concern is the girls. As much as I would jump at the chance to lie down on this floor and make mad passionate love to you, I need to be slightly responsible” I grinned at the word slightly.

“Oh, the way you said mad passionate love gave me such a hard-on” He smiled back at me. “I don’t care if I have to hire someone to take the girls out; you aren’t getting away from me tonight lady!”

“Okay. Let’s go back to them and we’ll figure out over dinner what we can do” I said,  
“Good idea, but wait” he said as he leaned back in and kissed me hard on the mouth. As he did his hands reached behind me and cupped my rear end. “I need something to carry me through dinner” he said.  
“God, you are going to make this hard aren’t you?”  
“It’s already hard darling” he said with a mischievous grin and looking down at the front of his pants.   
“Be careful you don’t hurt anyone with that!” I grinned back.

We made our way back into Ben’s dressing room.   
“Is it time to go now?” I asked  
“Yes it is” Ben answered. “Should I ask what you do have been up to?” he gave an inquisitive look at the two of us.   
“I just took Nicolette to see the old fashioned woodwork behind the stage. It’s so beautifully crafted.” Tom lied but being a good actor no one would know the difference.

“Oh” Ben questioned “and what did you think?” he asked me.  
“It was beautiful. Our high school at home had the most beautiful woodworking in the auditorium and on stage and this reminds me of it.” I replied. I think this satisfied their curiosity, at least for the meantime.

“Okay it should be good to go now and I’m starving” Ben said. We all followed him out the back door. The girls went after and then I followed and Tom brought up the rear. As he did so, he reached out to put his hand on my waist and whispered in my ear, “Nice acting job you did back there. Sure you don’t want to be in the business?”   
I laughed at this statement but at the same time chills ran up my neck and spine as his warm breath was on me once again.

Outside there was only a handful of fans as Ben predicted. They were doubly excited when they saw Tom was there too. They took pictures with them and signed autographs while we stood off to the side and watched. It was different being with them and not being the ones begging for the autographs. The girls getting the pictures kept looking over at us wondering what we were doing there. Ben had warned us it would be better for us not to say anything and then there wouldn’t be anything that could be misconstrued. 

After they were finished we walked to the end of the alley were Ben’s limo pulled up. We all piled in. Ben managed to position everyone so I was sitting beside him and Tom was farther away. I guess Tom was right; Mr. Cumberbatch wasn’t done vying for my attention.


	9. Ben’s Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict lets Nicolette know Tom isnt the only one who finds her fetching

As we travelled to the restaurant, Ben kept turning to me and asking me questions about myself. As he did he managed to position his arm behind me and rested his hand on my back, rubbing it up and down. The man had gloriously large hands that were so warm and soothing. I could have let him do that all night. I think he must have realized this as he looked at my face and the largest smile spread across it. He rested his hand at the base of my back, just grazing my bottom. These men were doing amazing things to my body as even their lightest simple touches caused me to feel weak. I still could not fathom why they were so interested in me but I wasn’t going to complain.

At the restaurant, we made our way into the back booth so we would be out of the normal view. This was a place that Ben and Tom came to often and the owner always made sure to be discreet. The girls were finally starting to feel more at ease with the men and the conversation got more free-flowing. We talked about London and the life the boys were leading and they asked questions about our lives back in Canada. They had both been to Toronto but neither of them had ever been to the East Coast. When we mentioned the seafood and the poutines, the boys thought they definitely needed to come visit us.

Part way through dinner, I excused myself to go to the washroom. When I was finished and was leaving the ladies room, there was Ben standing outside the door apparently waiting for me to come out.

“Oh there you are” he said.   
“Were you waiting for me?” I asked  
“Yes Darling. Come with me.” He took my hand and let me through a door marked “Employees only”.   
“Why? What are we doing?”   
Ben closed the door behind us and turned to face me. “I’m going to kiss you now if that’s alright?” he asked.  
“Yes please” I answered.   
Ben reached up and placed both hands on my cheeks. He then looked longingly into my eyes, the same look I had seen in some of his photo shoots. It was the look I had always dreamed of seeing and now it was directed at me. He leaned in and placed his moist, plump, succulent lips on mine and I thought the room started spinning. It was more amazing then I could ever have imagined. He looked up at me and smiled.

“You have the most delicious lips” he said. I could tell even when I was on stage how lovely they were. I was so jealous of Tom getting to sit by you all night.

“I was sitting with Tom but I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” I said.   
“Good because I want to give you more kisses and then do things to you to make you squeal” he said.  
As he said this he started kissing me again and then his mouth left my lips and made a trail of kisses down my neck to my cleavage. His hands wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him.

“Ben! We can’t do this here.”  
“Why not?” he grinned.  
“Because, I’m not a backroom kind of lady and because my girls are out there waiting for me and it would look obvious what happened” I answered  
“Okay, but I want you so badly. What can we do?”

I knew Tom wanted me with him tonight and I wasn’t planning to disappoint him. But I wasn’t about to miss a chance with Benedict either. While I don’t normally sleep around, I wanted both of them. I didn’t want to have to choose and why should I?

“I can’t leave the girls tonight” I said. “But are you free tomorrow night?”  
“Normally I wouldn’t be but I am actually free tomorrow. Should we do a proper date and all?” he asked  
“That would be nice. You are sexy as hell but a girl likes to feel special too you know!”  
“Okay let me plan something and then I will call you tomorrow.” He handed me his phone and I punched in the phone number where we were staying. He did the same to my phone, in case I changed my mind about tonight he said.

We then left the room and headed back to the table. We got some strange looks but no one asked any questions which was nice. The girls starting asking Ben and Tom what we should see and do while we were in London. Ben said he would have suggested seeing a play but since they just saw the best one, the others wouldn’t seem as good.  
The girls giggled at this and Tom said “and they talk about actors having egos!” as he chuckled. They he suggested the Eye, the Parliament and the Guards and Big Ben. 

“Hey now not everyone gets to see Big Ben,” he said looking down at his crotch, “he is reserved for those lovely ladies that I personally invite” he grinned at his double entendre between the Tourist Attraction and his penis.  
“Oh bloody hell Ben, only you would say something like that” Tom reprimanded him.   
“Well I think the girls liked it” he said, “look at how red their cheeks are”  
I looked at the girls and they were all blushing!

Changing the subject I said, “It’s too bad we couldn’t have you two for tour guides”

“We would love to but we would be mobbed by fans and then you would never get to see anything” Tom said.  
“That’s true” said Ben “but maybe we can do the next best thing.”  
“What’s that?” I asked.  
“Well I can have my assistant set up a tour of London for you, which will take you to all these places. You can use one of my cars and driver and we will let all these places know you are my VIP guests. That way you will be treated like a celebrity without the screaming mobs!” Ben suggested  
“That’s a good idea” Tom agreed. “Ben knows enough people to make this happen and if he doesn’t then I am sure I do”  
“That would be great” I replied  
“Wow that would be cool” Becca added  
“Then that’s what we will do. Ill have Karon call you tomorrow with the details”  
“Great…not too early though please as I think I may want to sleep in a little bit tomorrow” I said looking over at Tom with a grin.  
Tom smiled and nodded in agreement

We finished our food and drinks as it was getting late.   
“I hate to break up the party” I said, “But I think we need to get back to our hotel.”  
“Ah Mom” Becca said.  
“Becca please don’t make me be motherly. I don’t want to leave either but it is the responsible thing to do” I said  
“Yes” Tom said “We need to go too. Early morning for me and I am sure Ben is tired after working so hard tonight”  
“Yes I could use some rest so I’m not tired tomorrow night” he said looking over at me.

“Ben, since you are going in the opposite direction from where these guys are staying, why don’t I take them home in my car to save you the time” Tom said  
“Oh I don’t mind” Ben replied  
“Oh Ben we don’t want to put you out” I said. “We’ll go with Tom.”  
“Okay but I would like to see you all again before you go home” he said  
“Sure, we have 3 more days here and we would love to enjoy your company again wouldn’t we girls?”  
“Absolutely” the all chimed in together.  
“Okay, later it is then” And we all headed for the door.   
As we headed out to the car Ben gave each of the girls a hug and when it was my turn he whispered into my ear “Wear something cool for our date tomorrow night as its going to get very Hot!”   
It was my turn to blush now.


	10. Time to be Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies return to the hotel where Nicolette and Tom get to spend some time alone.

Tom had called his driver to come get us and we all piled into his car. When I told him which hotel we were staying in, he frowned. “You can’t stay there. That’s a horrible place”  
“That’s what our budget would allow” I said. “Your Sterling is worth almost double our Canadian dollar”  
“Well I’ll have to do something about that.” He said. “If Ben can hook you up for sightseeing, then I can at least get you a better hotel”  
“Oh Tom you don’t have to” I said.  
“Tante (Aunt), let him go. We don’t want to be impolite” Katie said  
“Yes Tante” Suzie added.   
“Yes Mom” Becca said  
“You are outvoted” Tom said grinning at me.  
“Okay I know when I’ve lost. Thankfully we didn’t have time to unpack today so we just need to grab our bags out of the room”  
“Great” Tom got his driver to take us to our hotel. We got our luggage and then he took us to a much nicer hotel a few streets over.  
“This is actually where I am staying tonight” he said. “When I have interviews booked I stay here in downtown so I don’t have to get up as early. I like my sleep”   
“Oh that’s nice. Then your driver only has to make one stop” I said.

So we got checked in and up to our room which was conveniently just up the hall from Tom’s. As we were entering the room, Tom slipped me his door key and told me to come there in a half hour. I slipped the key into my pocket and went in to settle the girls.

The hotel room was amazing...it was a suite really. There were 2 bedrooms, each with King sized beds in them. Becca and I took one room and Suzie and Katie took the other. As we were getting unpacked, I had to figure out what I was going to tell the girls. I figured I would sort of tell them the truth then there would be less to lie about. First I went into my bathroom and checked my hair and make up. I wanted to freshen up to look my best.  
I also took the opportunity to assess my underwear. I wanted to make sure I was wearing something sexy, if it got to that point. 

This was the first time I had gone out with a man since divorcing my husband. After 20 years I realized I had been sacrificing what I wanted out of life to accommodate him. Even though we loved each other we no longer fulfilled each other’s needs. If I were going to choose someone to move on to the next chapter of my life, Tom Hiddleston seemed like the perfect person.

“Girls” I called out to them “Come here”  
“What Mom?” Becca asked as they came into the living area.  
“Tom asked if I would like to keep him company for a little while as he wasn’t tired. Since I’m not too tired either I think I will pop over to his suite for a little while. You guys will be fine here without me” I said.  
“We’re not worried about us,” Katie said, “but what about you?”   
“Yes Mom. From the way he was acting before, I don’t think he has just talking in mind” Becca said.  
“Well that’s all I have in mind and that’s what counts. The more I get to know about him the more I can share with you guys”  
“Ok” Suzie said, “Be careful and take notes so you can tell us everything.”  
“Don’t worry I will” I said as left.

Out in the hallway, my legs started to wobble. Was I really about to go to Tom and experience what I can only anticipate being extreme carnal relations? I hadn’t been with anyone in a while, especially not someone like Tom. He was beautiful in everyway and I assumed extremely knowledgeable when it came to sex. Was I up to it? And why did he want me? My lack of confidence was starting to push through my thoughts. It had taken me a long time to come to terms with my weight loss and the transformation my body had gone through. I wasn’t the ugly duckling anymore but I still felt like one sometimes.  
I didn’t have time to think about it any longer as I was at Tom’s door. I paused for a moment to compose myself but he was already opening the door.

“Sorry, I was going crazy waiting for you” he said.  
“Really, you were that anxious?” I asked  
“Of course, you don’t know what you have done to me today. Your poise, your confidence, your beauty, you have made me crazy thinking about kissing you again and touching you.”   
“It is I who should be anxious. I am here in the hotel room of the most gorgeous man on this planet and perhaps others,” I grinned at the reference to Loki, “and he is telling me how much he is craving me. That’s enough to make a girl faint.” I said 

“Well perhaps we both need a drink to calm ourselves” he said.  
“That would be nice. White wine please if you have some”  
“I do, in fact white wine is usually what I drink if I am not drinking whiskey.”

Tom poured us each a glass and we sat down together on the couch.  
“You really are an enchanting woman you know” he said, looking up into my eyes, making me blush. “You don’t see that do you?”  
“I know I’m not ugly, but enchanting? I’m just a normal woman with 2 kids. My life certainly isn’t enchanting.” I said  
“You aren’t your life, just as I’m not mine. People assume I am a playboy because I have so many women fans but I really just want to find the right woman to be with. I am turned on as much by a woman’s mind as I am her body. Don’t get me wrong, your body is smokin’ but you also have a brilliant mind. You are the whole package my dear.”  
“Okay you are going to make me cry now… remember that emotional overload thing?”

“Oh yes I remember, well then perhaps I will have to distract you from that” as he was saying this, he took my wine glass out of my hand and placed it on the table. He then sat close to me and took my face into his hands and placed his lips gently against mine. He lingered there for a long time as if he were stuck to me. 

“Mmmm” I moaned as the taste of him delighted my senses.  
“Mmmm” he moaned in response “I agree” he said as he broke the kiss.  
“I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with” he said. “I want you very badly but I’ll only do what you want”  
“I want you very badly as well. I’ve never had a man take charge of me in such a pleasant manner before. I surrender to you as long as you promise to be kind”  
“Oh darling, you make me happy, why would I want to hurt you. I’m hoping if I do this right then you will grant me a second time”   
“Then I am yours darling” I replied back to him.  
With that he stood up, picked me up and headed to his bedroom.


	11. Heaven on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom shows Nicolette some English Hospitality. Smut meter is high in this chapter

After he laid me on the bed, he lay down beside me. Reaching over, he resumed kissing me but his kisses were more passionate then before. His tongue reached far inside my mouth, tasting every corner and lighting my tongue on fire. I sucked on his tongue and heard him groan. His kisses got more demanding and more forceful. His hands left my face and started running down my arms and then my waist. There he slid his hand under my shirt and over my stomach. His fingers sent tingles throughout my body but especially between my thighs. 

I reached out and raked my fingers through his beautiful curls. I was so glad he had his hair longer right now as that was how I liked it best. And even though I am not a fan of beards, his goatee is my favorite look for him. It was slightly scratchy on the cheeks but gorgeous none the less. My hands made their way along his face and across his extraordinary cheekbones. 

I then reached out and put my hand on his chest, touching the muscles I long since fantasized about touching. His chest was as hard as I had expected but the tiny patch of skin I could feel was as soft as his pecs were hard. The sensory receptors in my hand sent vibrations to my thighs. “May I take off your shirt?” I asked.

“Of course darling, as long as you keep caressing me like that. It feels so good.”  
I leaned up on my elbow and reached my hand to the buttons on his shirt. I opened them slowly, so I could take a good long look as I unveiled him. As I reached the last button, I put both hands on his chest and pushed the shirt off of him. He was sensational. I couldn’t stop touching him with my hands until I couldn’t stand it any longer and I placed my lips on his chest. I continued to leave butterfly kisses all over him.

“Oh, that’s even better” he moaned. As my lips got closer to the top of his trousers I could see him instantly harden. After a moment, he said “My turn now love”  
He sat me back on the bed and started to open the buttons on my blouse. He did so in the same slow way I had, enjoying the sight of me as he did. Before taking my shirt off however, he rolled his hands over the fabric and over both my breasts. I could feel them harden under his touch. He then unfastened my bra and removed it without removing the shirt. “I like to see your delicate breasts through the sheer fabric of your blouse” he said. You look so delicious and forbidden”

“And I am guessing that is turning you on?” I asked as I put my hand over the front of his trousers and felt his hardness.  
‘Oh yes Luv, you have no idea how much” he answered.   
“Perhaps I should wear a shirt like this more often then”  
“If you did that around me you wouldn’t get anything done!”

He then reached over and peeled my skirt off my body so I only had on my blouse and my black lace underwear. “Now that’s how I will always want to remember you”   
“Take a picture if you want to” I said, “I’m sure I can trust it will remain in your safe protection” I couldn’t believe I was being so bold.

“Of course darling” and he grabbed his phone to take my picture. I got into it like I was at a photo shoot. He made me feel so sexy that it was surprisingly easy to be comfortable flirting along with the camera. I could hear him moan as he continued to snap pictures.  
“God just when I thought you couldn’t turn me any more you go and do that”

“Ok Mr.Hiddleston, you now need to get rid of those trousers!” I commanded. I was surprised with the confidence in my voice. I leaped over to him and put my hands on his hips. Then I reached down and removed his belt and then slowly lowered his pants, making sure to caress him thoroughly on the way down. Groans escaped his lips as I rubbed my hands along his length several times. He stepped out of his pants and he was only in his underwear which was black like mine.

“Do I get some photos too?” I asked. “Since you normally do photo shoots it should be easy for you” I grinned.   
“It’s always easy when the audience is right” he grinned. He sauntered around and then pivoted his hips like he did when he danced. He made his way over to me and seductively ground his bottom into my pelvis. “Oh, you must be so wet” he said. I can feel it through both of our clothes.”  
“That’s what you do to me Baby.”  
“Say that again” he growled.  
I leaned forward and breathed into his ear and said “That’s what you do to me BABY” with the emphasis on baby.   
“Oh God, you almost made me cum.” He said.  
“Now, now, darling, don’t start without me” I teased.  
“Well let’s do something about that” he said as he turned around and lowered me back onto the bed.” He reached up and put his mouth around one of my breasts, licking the nipple and making it hard. I arched my back in response as my insides moistened. He then moved his lips over to the other one as his hand replaced his mouth on the first one.  
“Oh, you are making me so wet, Tom” I cried out.  
“That’s it baby; get nice and wet for me!” 

He then moved his mouth down my rib cage and around my belly button. He massaged my waist and hips as he did so. My whole body vibrated from his touch. I tried to stay still but the sensation was too great and my hips kept moving around with each new caress.

“I guess I’m going to have to do a better job of pinning you down. You are as wild as a bucking horse” he laughed.  
“I seem to recall you are pretty good with horses” I said referring to his work with horses in the movies War Horse and Henry V.

‘That I am darling that I am”  
He moved himself lower then and laid kisses up to the edge of panties. With one hand he pulled them off of me, and tossed them on the floor. He lowered his head again and positioned himself between my thighs. “Hold on darling,” he said, “now we’ll have some funt” as he placed his tongue along my slit and licked every inch of me up and down. While I was twitching from the shockwaves going through my body, my increased wetness was causing him to groan uncontrollably.

“God you are so WET!” he said. “I love the taste of you”   
“Don’t stop Tom, please don’t stop”  
“Beg me again dear”  
“Please Tom, keep licking me, I want to get wetter and wetter”  
These words put him overboard and he attacked me with increased ferociousness. He placed two fingers inside me and he only had to move them once before it pushed me overboard and my release came. He drank up all my juices then lifted his head to look at me with a huge smile on his face.  
“See what you made me do?” I said pretending to be angry.  
“That’s not the last time I plan on doing that to you tonight. Hope you didn’t plan on leaving me anytime soon?”  
“If you keep doing things like that to me I might never leave!”  
“Be careful what you say darling as I might hold you to that”

He moved back up on the bed and started kissing me again.   
“I can taste myself but I would rather taste you” I said. I reached down to his underwear and he tilted his pelvis to help me pull them off. My hands then travelled downwards to encircle his shaft. It was as magnificent as I imagined. I lowered myself down between his legs and licked the end of him like an ice cream. He moaned and his hips bucked at the sensation.

“Guess I’m not the only wild horse around!” I grinned.  
“Not if you are going to continue to do that. I can’t control myself with those fantastic lips and mouth of yours”  
I licked his entire length this time and the moans got louder. I then put all of him in my mouth. He was large but I had the capacity. I could tell by his face he was amazed.   
I moved him in and out of my mouth, slowly at first and then more forcefully taking careful tiny nips which made him scream with delight.  
“I’m going to cum sweetheart if you keep doing that!”   
“Now that a challenge I am willing to take on”. I kept moving faster and faster until he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed all of him and then licked my lips.

“So that’s how it’s going to be is it?” he asked. I nodded at him playfully.  
He lifted me up on top of him and covered my mouth with his. Having my breasts touch his chest and feeling every part of each other’s bodies caused him to get hard again very quickly. He then lifted me up and placed me on top and around him. He filled me so completely, more then any man had ever done before. Every part of my body tingled as he lifted me up and down on him. I then took over for him, swiveling my hips and moving him in and out of me. We both moaning and growling loudly as we experienced pleasure like never before.  
“Oh, my wild Stallion!” I cried.  
“Oh my darling, don’t stop, please don’t stop!”  
I felt myself clench around him as I reached my climax and that caused him to reach his own. We both hollered “Oh God!” at the same time and then I collapsed on top of him. Neither of us moved for several minutes as we were gasping for air. I moved off of him and he put his arms around me, still holding me close.  
“Stay close Luv” he said “I can’t bear for you to move away right now”  
“I will, I don’t want to move either Tom. Don’t let go”


	12. Day after Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful night Nicolette must see if she can sneak past the girls "radar"

Wrapped in each others’ arms we fell asleep from pure physical exhaustion. When I woke up it took me a minute to realize where I was and what had happened. I looked over and saw Tom next to me, wide awake and looking at me. A large smile broke over his face.  
“What’s so funny?” I asked  
“Not funny, darling, I’m just happy.” He replied. “When I woke up I was excited to see you were still here”  
‘Oh my God what time is it? The girls!” I started to jump up as I realized they must be worried about me.  
Tom pulled me back. “Don’t worry they are fine. I called them early this morning and told them you feel asleep on my couch last night and I didn’t want to wake you.”  
“Oh smooth. And did they buy it?”  
“Not sure but they didn’t give me a hard time anyway”  
“Still I should get up and head back to my room. I’m sure you have lots to do today anyway.”  
“No, stay, a little longer anyway. I have some time and I want to spend it with you” he said  
“Well I am a little worn out and don’t really feel like getting up right now. And you do make the most comfortable pillow” I said as I laid my head back on his chest.  
He took his hand and ran it over my head in a soothing motion. “I can’t believe how good last night was” he said  
“Definitely better then anything I ever experienced before” I answered.  
“We seem to be the perfect match my Luv”  
“I love it when you call me that. And I love it when you touch me, and I love pretty much anything you do!” I said “I can’t believe how much you have enchanted me. I don’t normally get affected this way”  
‘I understand darling as I feel the same. I have had good sex before but this was more then that. I felt connected to you in a way I have never experienced”  
“Oh stop or I’m going to cry” I said as my eyes started to water. Tom reached down and kissed them away.  
“Now what?” I asked  
“For right now, you go back and spend the day with the girls doing your sightseeing and I go to work and think about you all day and night. Unfortunately I have to work into the morning tonight, but I will have the next day free. Can we meet up again then?”

“I am sure I would find that pleasurable” I smiled at him. He then reached over and planted a long and luscious kiss on my lips. 

I got up and dressed trying not to look like I had been shagged for hours on end.  
The girls would be very suspicious even with Tom’s call and I didn’t want to give them any reason for being even more curious.

Normally I would have considered the walk back to my hotel room a “walk of shame” however in this case; it was more of a “walk of pride”. I had just spent the night with the most eligible bachelor on this earth and had him tell me how wonderful it was for him.

When I entered the room the girls were already up and sitting having breakfast. “Where did that come from?” I asked as I knew we couldn’t afford it  
“Apparently Tom had it ordered last night to be delivered to us this morning. Isn’t he wonderful?” Becca said  
“But I guess we don’t have to tell you that now do we?” Suzie added.  
“Yes, exactly what did happen to you last night?” Katie asked.

“What happened is that we were sitting on his couch drinking wine and talking. The extra wine and the coziness of the warm room knocked me out. When I woke up, I was covered with a blanket and Tom was sitting in the chair across from me. He told me what happened and that he had called you girls so you wouldn’t worry. And that’s as exciting as it gets”.

“Are you sure that’s all that happened? He seemed to be very interested in you and he was flirting a lot” Becca said.

‘Yes dear, I’m sure. It’s in their- actors- nature to be flirty but Tom is a gentleman. We had a good discussion, he is very nice”

“Will we get to see him again?” Suzie asked  
“Yes I think so. He is busy until tomorrow but he said he would try to catch up with us then”  
“Awesome!” Suzie said.

“Okay now I need to eat and we all need to get ready to go sightseeing. Benedict’s car should be around shortly and we don’t want to be late”  
“I’m sure the driver is used to waiting since he works for Benedict!” Katie chuckled  
“Yes I am sure he is”


	13. Sightseeing Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict surprises Nicolette in more ways than one.

1 hr later we got a call from Benedict’s driver saying he would be there in about 20mins. So we made sure we were all ready for the day of being tourists. We all dressed in shorts and light tops and sneakers for all the walking we expected to do. And of course we had our sunglasses and cameras as no respectable tourist would go out without them!

As prompt as promised, the driver rang us exactly 20mins later. As we reached the lobby I saw a man holding the door to what appeared to be a small limousine. It wasn’t long but it was spacious enough to fit all of us comfortably. 

As we headed to the car I noticed someone sitting in the back seat. “We must have the wrong car” I said to the girls “As it looks like there is someone already in this one.”

The driver greeted us, “Miss Nicolette, Miss Becca, Miss Katie and Miss Suzie?” he asked. “Yes that’s us” I replied but was still wondering who was in the car. I didn’t have to wonder long as I started to get in a familiar hand reached out to help me.

“Hello ladies”, said the deep baritone voice from inside.  
“Benedict?”   
“Yes, I thought I would surprise you and join you for the day. If that’s alright?” he asked.  
“Absolutely” we all said at the same time.  
“Alright then” he chuckled.  
“Aren’t you worried about being seen?”  
“Well I have a little disguise here with me and no one will expect to find me out sightseeing with four beautiful women.” He answered.  
“Are you sure? We don’t want to cause any problems for you.” I said  
“It’s you who should be concerned. It will cause a severe slow down in your sightseeing if I am discovered plus you could be hounded by the press if they show up.”  
“Well girls, what do you think? Do you think it’s worth the possible consequences to have Benedict be our tour guide?  
“D-uh ya Mom” Becca said and we all cracked up.  
“Ok then, let’s get on our way” Benedict said.

We first went to Buckingham Palace to see the changing of the Guards. Luckily it was not prime tourist season so it wasn’t dreadfully busy. Benedict had on a baseball cap and glasses. I told him his usual flat cap was actually a dead giveaway and he should change to something less proper. With his T Shirt and jeans he looked like a regular tourist and he toned down his normal accent for a more American one which would be less conspicuous with us. 

After that we went to Piccadilly Circus and looked around Leister Square. I showed the girls where I had seen Johnny Depp 10 years before when I was visiting my brother.  
Benedict found this very interesting and as the girls went looking around at all the displays, he began asking lots of questions about my trip.

“I didn’t know you had been here to London before,” he commented.  
“Yes my brother was working in Jersey and I came with my Mum to visit him. We only spent one day in Jersey and then we spent 2 days here and another 3 days in Rome.”  
“What did you see while you were here? Did you see any theatre?”  
“Unfortunately not, my family is not big fans of live theatre. We saw the Palace, this area, Trafalgar Square, the Tower Bridge and of course the Eye”  
“Oh, darn! I was hoping to show you the Eye for the first time, as it is so enchanting” he exclaimed.  
“Yes it is but this time will be better than the last time as I get to share it with a handsome British actor as my tour guide.”  
“Well that’s true.” He grinned.

“It’s too bad you didn’t go to some theatre, you might have been able to see me then before I was so well known. We could have had an easier time meeting” he smiled.  
“Well thanks to my fortunate choice of nights and seats, dropping my camera on Tom accomplished the same thing!” I grinned back.

“How did you enjoy Rome?” he asked.  
“Oh it was amazing! I love London of course but there is something about being in Rome that makes me feel like I am part of history. Walking through the Coliseum, up the Spanish steps, and visiting the Vatican, I couldn’t believe I was there”  
“I know. London is my home and I love it, but Rome is a special place. A very romantic place”

“I would love to visit Greece sometime. See the white walls of the homes and the aqua color of the water. I have seen pictures and I think it’s the most romantic spot I have ever seen.”  
“You are right, I have been there and it’s terribly romantic. You need to be there with the right person though to really enjoy it.” He looked up at me and stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He seemed like he wanted to say something more but just then the girls approached us.

“Wow this place is awesome” Suzie said.  
“Oh my god I guess it is. The lights, the colors, the people, it’s all amazing” Katie echoed  
“What do you think Becs?” I asked using her childhood nickname.  
“It’s spectacular Mom” she said and then she added “but don’t call me that again please”  
“Becs?” Benedict asked  
“When she was little, her Dad said that she would probably have trouble saying her name and it would come out like Becs. It just stuck and that’s what we called her a lot when she was young. I don’t call her that often but everyone once in a while it slips out. Sorry dear.”  
“I think it’s sweet. Can I call you Becs? You can call me a nickname if you want” Benedict said.  
“I guess since it’s you who wants to call me Becs it would be okay. Does that mean I can call you Sherl?” she grinned.  
“Haha. I guess it’s only fair. I see you have taken lessons from your mother on the art of getting what you want” he chuckled. 

“Okay enough goofing,” I grinned, “time to head to the Bridge and then the Eye.”  
“Well girls we have been given our orders we better get going!” Benedict joked like he was hurt with my statement. We all moved into the waiting car and headed off to the Tower Bridge. The girls were in awe of the bridge. It is the quintessential icon of London. We walked around it for about a half hour and then headed over to the EYE. As we were heading there in the car I told them the story from when I was in London the last time. How we walked to the Eye thinking it was so close when it was really far away. It only looked close because it was so big. They all got a kick out of it until I showed them exactly how far we had walked and the neighborhoods we walked through. Ben looked serious and turned to me, “you know that neighbor hood is not safe. Something could have happened to you.” He said with concern in his voice.  
“Yes it could have but there were four of us so it wasn’t so bad”  
“Four of you?’ he asked.   
“Yes” Becca answered, “My Mom and Dad, my Uncle and my Grandmother”  
“Oh I see. I didn’t know your Dad was here too” he seemed less pleased with this information.

Just then we arrived at the EYE so he couldn’t ask any more questions I didn’t want to answer in front of the girls. We got our tickets and headed off to line up for the ride.   
We all got in one car alone so we didn’t have to worry about anyone listening in on our conversation and realizing that it was Benedict with us. It was starting to get dark as we made out way back down. The lights of the city were starting to come on so Ben suggested we get a bite and then come back and ride it again so we could see all the lights of London. The girls thought this was a great idea. 

We opted for a very light supper of fish and chips, English style from a food truck near the Eye. I asked Ben if he was sure he was okay eating this casually and he said he really enjoyed it. It wasn’t often he got to indulge this way. Supper was delicious and after we had rested for a minute, talking about all the things we had done that day, we headed back to the Eye for round two!

When we got back, the crowd had thinned out. The girls went in one car this time leaving Benedict and I to somehow be alone in another one…the somehow I didn’t know at the time was him paying off the attendant so we would be alone.

“God you were right,” I said looking out the window, “the view at night is spectacular!”  
“I like the view inside the car much better” he said, tilting my chin up towards him and staring into my eyes. I almost melted there on the spot as he gave me ‘that look’ again, the look I had drooled over many times before. It was the look of utter admiration and desire he had used before in a couple of different photo shoots.

“Oh Benedict, you shouldn’t have done that!” I said.  
“Done what?” he asked  
“Given me that ‘I can melt your underwear look’” I replied.  
“Oh is that what I have done?” he was displaying an evil grin.  
“Don’t act so innocent. You know exactly what effect you have on women.”  
‘Do I really? Even women as strong and intelligent as yourself?”  
“Especially someone like me as I know you can hold your own with me on the intelligence scale and you aren’t scared of a strong woman. At the same time, you still know how to make me feel like I are the most desirable woman in the world!” I explained “A woman wants to be thought of as strong and independent, that she can hold her own with any man. But at the end of the day she wants to feel beautiful and sexy and know she is desired and cared for because a man wants to, not because he has to”

“Well darling that’s because you are the most beautiful woman in the world, you are all those things and more.” He smiled and reached his lips down to kiss me. Last night’s kiss was passionate and full of desire. Today’s kiss was sweet, tender and loving. It made me weak in the knees. I looked up at him with wonder and amazement in my eyes as I couldn’t believe this man wanted me. I couldn’t believe that all the things I had fantasized about were happening in real life.

“Now” he said breaking the spell, “tell me about this husband of yours? Is he in the picture, will he come after me with an axe for desiring you?

“Well if he does it won’t be justified since he hasn’t desired me in a long time. We are divorced. After living too many years more like roommates then husband and wife I had enough and decided I wanted more out of life. I didn’t like the idea of cheating on him, and I couldn’t stay in a loveless marriage. So it’s been quite a while since I have been with a man (not counting last night). I wasn’t even sure anyone would desire me anymore.

“Oh I desire Luv, I so desire!” he said as he once again covered my mouth with his own.

He held me in that warm embrace for what seemed like an eternity as neither of us wanted to stop that feeling. Tom was passionate and fun and the sex was crazy. With Ben, I felt more protected and cared for, like a china doll. 

Just then a Stone Roses song played, one I knew was on his iPod. “Oh,” I said, “Its one of your favorite songs”  
“How did you know that” he asked  
“Because you told people in an article silly. I had never heard of the Stone Roses before but I really like this song and I have introduced it to other people I know and they like it too.”  
“Oh no, you’re not a Cumberbitch are you?” he smiled  
“Not a full-on obsessed one, no” I laughed. “I have followed some of your work because I find you fascinating and your work is really good. The same with Tom, his work is amazing too. The two of you have reopened my creative intellectual side that I tucked away when I became a Mom. The side of me that my husband didn’t share —Shakespeare, romance and history”

“Well I’m glad we could help because it would be a sin to waste such passion. Speaking of passion…” he leaned down and kissed me again. I returned his kiss with my own tenderness. I wanted to taste him but not in a devouring kind of way, in a soft delicious way.

“So how am I going to get you alone?” he asked  
“Perhaps we can tell the girls there is a gallery opening or something that you need to attend tonight and that you need a date?”  
“Yes that would work. There is always something I am being invited to.”  
“Can you wait that long?” I teased  
“Well it will be a challenge but I think I can manage it” he smiled.

We stood huddled in each other arms, looking out over the city. It was the most perfectly romantic thing I could have ever imagined. His arms were so warm and strong but more then that was the feeling that I was being cherished for who I was and not just because he wanted in my pants. My arms that were linked around his muscular chest and waist felt so good. I could have stayed like that forever.

As we were starting to reach the end of the ride, Benedict gave me one final kiss as we needed to separate before the girls could see us. The taste of his lips made me only want more but I had to be content with that for now.

We rejoined the girls and decided to head back to the hotel as everyone was getting a bit tired after all the sightseeing today.


	14. Little White Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolette and Ben put their plan into action

On the way back, Benedict checked his BlackBerry for his schedule. “Oh no,” he groaned.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked.  
“I forgot I have to go to a new restaurant opening for a friend tonight. I can’t miss it because he would be so disappointed. I am allowed a plus one, would you please come with me?” he asked.  
“Me?” I replied, trying to make it looked like I was surprised that he asked me.  
“Yes please! I hate going to these things anyway but I especially hate going to them alone. You would be doing me a favor if you would come with me.”   
“I don’t have anything fancy to wear” I answered in keeping with our ruse.

“It’s informal darling. A pair of jeans and a nice blouse is all you need. This is actually a preopening for just his family and friends so there won’t be hoards of fans or paparazzi for you to worry about. You would just be meeting some of my friends. That wouldn’t be too bad would it?” he asked  
“No I guess that would be alright”   
“You girls can do without Nicolette tonight can’t you?” he asked  
“If we have to” Becca grinned  
“Yes go and have a good time, we’ll be fine. We’re tired anyway” Katie said  
“Okay, then I guess I will be your date then” I said looking at Benedict, trying not to show my glee as we seemed to be pulling off this little white lie.

“Good. When we get to the hotel, you can grab some clothes and bring them with you to my house as I wont have time to wait for you to change and then for me to get ready. Actually you should probably bring some overnight clothes and something for tomorrow as we will likely be quite late. The party is on the other end of town. You can stay in my guest room.”  
“Ah, okay” I replied, again trying to make it look like this wasn’t part of our original plan.   
“Girls, I’ll leave you some money to buy breakfast so you can sleep in and order room service.” I said  
“No, let me arrange it” Benedict said. “It’s me that is causing this expense and besides I can certainly afford to treat you to some breakfast”  
“That sounds good” Suzie answered.  
“Good it’s all settled then” Benedict stated.

We reached the hotel and Ben decided to stay in the car to limit the potential for being recognized by fans or photographers. When we got to the room I grabbed a bag and threw some things together for tonight and tomorrow. Here I was acting like I was going on any old sleepover, instead of being paralyzed by the thought that I was going to be spending the night with Benedict Cumberbatch! What a change in my life since we got here. First Tom and now Ben. I pinched myself at the thought of it as this had to be a dream. Even in my wildest imagination I couldn’t have come up with this scenario. 

I started to head out as I didn’t want to keep Benedict waiting and I stopped to say goodbye to the girls. “I’ll have my phone on me if you need anything okay?” I asked. “You guys will be okay won’t you?”  
“Don’t worry Mom we’ll be fine. Enjoy all this celebrity you are getting involved in”   
“Yes, we’ll be fine. We are having a great vacation and if it wasn’t for you and that camera we wouldn’t have had all this excitement.” Katie and Suzie echoed.  
“Okay. Have fun and see you in the morning”

I reached the front door of the hotel and half expected to see that the car had left and that Benedict had changed his mind, but he was still there. I got in the back next to him and he immediately reached over and kissed me. “I couldn’t wait any longer” he said.

“I was afraid you might have changed your mind and left” I said.  
“Are you crazy? Why would you ever think that?” he asked  
“Because things like this don’t happen to women like me. This is the stuff romance novels are made of, not real life for a mother from a small city in Canada.” I answered.  
“Well it is now! And why not? You are exquisite and you deserve to have good things happen to you, assuming you consider being with me a good thing?” he asked.  
“Not sure, you’ll have to convince me!” I laughed at my coyness.  
“And that’s why you are special! You don’t take me too seriously. I don’t seem to make you nervous” he said.  
“Well you are just as man after all and I havent found any yet that are perfect!” I teased.  
“Ouch!”   
“Well you and Tom are about as close as it gets from what I have seen so far”  
“That’s nice to hear. Although you can forget about that Tom guy”  
“Oh really, that’s funny that’s what he said about you!”  
“And what else has he been saying?”   
“Nothing important”  
“So exactly what have you and Mr. Hiddleston been up to anyway?”  
“Why would you think we were up to anything?”  
“Because I know Tom and I know he isn’t going to miss an opportunity to be with a woman as good as you”  
“Well a lady doesn’t kiss and tell so I don’t think I should be talking about Tom when he’s not here. Besides I’m here with you aren’t I?”  
“I guess you are and I guess I better bring my ‘A’ game tonight if I want to keep enjoying your company”  
“I would want nothing less” I laughed.  
At that he leaned in and kissed me again with the most passionate kiss I have ever felt. Then he looked down at me again with “that look”  
“Oh, the look again! That certainly is your ‘A’ game” I said.  
“No my darling that is only the warm up” he said and then he kissed me again but this time on my neck and collarbone and a small moan escaped my lips.  
“Now that’s what I like to hear!” he said.


	15. Ben’s Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another amazing night for Nicolette

Just then we reached his home. He took my overnight bag and led me inside. His home was as amazing as I thought it would be. Beautifully decorated in expensive draperies and coordinating furniture. I didn’t have very long to look at it as he took my hand and led me up the stairs to his bedroom. So much for a “proper date”.

“I hope you don’t think I am rushing things but it’s getting late and I don’t want to waste what little time we have”  
“I’m all in” I said.  
“Good”. He lifted me off of my feet and placed me gently on this bed. A gorgeous four poster bed with the most rich and fluffy bedding I had ever seen. It was like being placed on a cloud!

Benedict looked down at me and this time his look had changed. It wasn’t a possessive look, or a look of desire, instead it was a look of bewilderment.  
“What’s wrong Benedict?” I asked. “You look puzzled”  
“I am darling but not in a bad way. I am puzzled by you. I am puzzled as to how God could put together someone so special, so unique” he said.  
“Oh God Ben, that’s how I feel about you.”  
He bent down and covered my mouth with his. Parting my lips with his tongue and reaching into the depths of my soul. His lips were like soft pillows touching my skin as he moved from my mouth to my neck and my collarbone. He stopped for a moment, looking up at me and asked “Are you sure you want this?” 

“More then anything I have ever wanted my Love”

He resumed kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear, the sensation of which sent little shockwaves through my body. His hand moved ever so gently down my arm to my waist, where he massaged the dip in my side lovingly. 

His kisses went lower to the top of my breasts. His hand then moved up and began to open the buttons on my blouse. As they opened he slipped his hand inside and caressed my breasts over my bra causing a moan to escape my lips. He continued to open my blouse all the way and then moved me over to remove it. He then opened the clasps on my bra, exposing my pink nipples underneath, nipples that were already hard for him.

He lowered his mouth to cover one of my breasts while his hand sought out the other. The dual sensation grabbed at me and I groaned “Oh God Ben!” This seemed to turn him on even more as I could feel his hardness against my leg. 

He continued kissing, sucking and licking my breasts, turning me into a pile of mush beneath him. “Ben, I can’t hold off much longer, you are making me so wet”  
“That’s okay my Luv, that’s what I want. Don’t hold back, give yourself to me.” The husky, delicious tones of his voice were enough to push me over. I climaxed from only the touch of his mouth on my breasts. The man was a god!

“That’s it my darling. Now let me enjoy the fruits of my labor” And with that he lowered himself and removed my jeans. My panties were no match for his eagerness as he swiftly removed them without any effort. His head lowered between my thighs as he began lapping up the juices from my orgasm. My poor body didn’t have time to relax as my insides abruptly stood back on high alert from the feeling of his masterful tongue.

“Darling, you are so delicious” he said.  
“I’m glad you like” I replied. “But when do I get to pleasure you?”  
“I guess now would be a good time” he said as he finished licking up the last drop.

He started to unbutton his pants when I stopped him. “I want the pleasure of disrobing you sir” I said  
“Mmm that sounds like fun” he answered.  
I sat up and began opening the buttons on his jeans. I could feel the warmth from his skin and as I was working with the button and then the zipper, I couldn’t help but place a kiss on his stomach as it was so smooth and silky. As my lips touched his skin, I could feel him shiver.   
“Ah, your lips are amazing” he moaned  
“You havent seen anything yet my dear.” I teased.

I pulled down the zipper and removed his pants. Before removing his underwear I moved my hands all over him, increasing his hardness each time I did. His moaning continued.  
I pulled off his hip hugging briefs as his erection sprung up to meet me. I took just the tip in my mouth, caressing it with my lips and tongue. Sucking on it gently his juices started flowing. I then took all of him in my mouth. He, like Tom, was very well endowed and filled all of my mouth. I used all the tricks in my book to kiss, suck, nip and tease him. Then when he seemed like he was going to jump off of the bed, I began going up and down his shaft faster and faster until I could feel him shift within me, knowing he was close to his peak.

“Oh, oh, I’m going to cum in your mouth my dear if you don’t stop now.”  
I stopped briefly. “What was it you said earlier? Don’t hold back, give yourself to me, that’s what I want” and with that I put my mouth back around him and continued with a fevered pitch causing him to spill into my mouth. I drank him all up and then lifted my head up and looking into his eyes.

“That was amazing my dear. You are very talented.”  
“Thank you my love, so are you.”   
He reached down and pulled me up to lie on top of him and kissed my mouth gently.   
“Do you taste yourself?” I asked.  
“Yes, but you taste better” he said and he continued kissing me. Slowly, his hand reached down my side, down to massage my butt cheeks. I started feeling that twitch between my legs again.   
Sensing this, he moved his hand between my cheeks, reaching through to caress my wetness.   
“Darling, wet again already?” he asked  
“Darling” I mimicked him, “you only have to look at me to get me wet!”  
“If that’s the case, I’m never going to take my eyes off of you”  
He continued massaging me as I squirmed on top of him. One finger found its way inside of me and curled around hitting my pleasure spot. My hips shot forward into his pelvis, nearly crushing his hardness.  
“Well my dear, I think for my safety I better take you now.”  
With that he flipped me over and thrust himself into me sending vibrations though my entire body.  
“Oh God, you are so big” I moaned.  
He wasn’t fast and hard like Tom had been, instead he moved slowly and deliberately. He drew in and out of me with precision, amplifying each sensation, making it impossible for me to stay still.   
“Ben you are going to make me explode, I can’t stand it any longer”  
“Do you want me to end your pain?” he asked.  
“Yes please, oh please”  
“Tell me again, sweetheart”  
“Ben please, you are killing me. Fucking finish me now!” I screamed as the word now came out of my mouth.  
He didn’t answer but his pace immediately got faster. I could feel him throbbing knowing he was close.   
“Oh Ben, Ben, Bennnnn” I screamed again as I feel apart under him. My body convulsed at the force of my orgasm.  
“Oh God Nicolette” he screamed. My walls had clenched around him with such force that he immediately exploded as well, shooting his seed deep within me.   
He collapsed on top of me, the two of us breathing so hard we could have used some oxygen!

I pinched him lightly on his waist. “Ouch, what was that for?” he asked.   
“I just wanted to make sure you were alive. I’m surprised we are both still breathing after that!” I replied.  
“Yes that was really something wasn’t it?”   
“More then something, that was everything” I answered.   
“Whatever good thing I did to bring you into my life I need to know so I can do it again!” he said.  
“Agreed.”   
Benedict rolled off and lay on the bed beside me. He reached over and draped his arm across me. “If I put my arm over you then you can’t leave me when I fall asleep” he said.  
“Don’t worry darling, I couldn’t move now even if I wanted to, and certainly don’t want to” I said smiling at him.  
“Good”. He then gave me a kiss and we both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Morning Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict tells Nicolette how he feels and they talk about Tom

The next morning I woke up thinking I had just had the most wonderful dream. I stretched my arms out wide and I rubbed against something. I looked beside me and the “something” was Benedict Cumberbatch. Last night hadn’t been a dream. As I looked around I saw that I was in his home and in his bed. There he was sleeping peacefully next to me. He looked so beautiful lying there with his curls all messed up and quiet contentment on his face. I could look at him like this all day.

I didn’t have time to look long as he opened his eyes and looked at me.  
“Watching me sleep were you?”   
“Yes, I couldn’t help myself. You looked so peaceful”  
“I was peacefully dreaming about you and the wonderful night we spent together” he said. He pushed himself up and placed a delicate kiss on my lips.  
“You taste so good” I said  
“As do you darling” he replied.  
“So what are we going to do now?” I asked.  
“Well, we could do more of what we did last night” he said, pulling me towards him.  
“I would love to Ben but I should get back to the girls”  
“Ah yes the girls. I almost forgot about them. What are your plans for the day?” he asked  
“Not sure yet. I know Tom wanted to meet up with us today.” I said. I wondered what he would say when I mentioned Tom.  
“Tom? After last night you still want to spend time with Tom?” he asked.

I didn’t know what to say. I hadn’t planned on telling him I slept with Tom too. In the moments when I was trying to figure out what to say next, he figured it out.

“Oh now I see, you slept with him too!” he said  
“It’s not really what you think.” I started “Yes I did sleep with Tom but it’s because I have feelings for both of you and you both make me feel so special.”  
“Wow… I was only guessing, I didn’t think it was true!”  
“Don’t be mad at me please!” I begged, “I’m not a whore really. I just fell under the spell of two fantastically unbelievable men at the same time” 

“I guess I can’t be mad at you. I’m just jealous. I want you all to myself.” He said. “Now that we have been together, does that change your mind about Tom?”  
“Actually no but it does complicate things greatly.”  
“You know you will have to decide because I don’t think we can share you” he answered honestly.  
“But I am only here for a couple more days so it won’t matter after that” I replied.  
“Do you think that I only want you for a couple of days?”  
“Don’t you?”  
“No my love, you have cast your own spell on me. I don’t know what this is, but I’m not ready to let you go in a couple of days and not see you anymore.”  
“Oh Ben, I feel the same but I was afraid to feel like that because I was sure this was just a quick fling for you”  
“No darling, there is something special about you that I’m not ready to give up yet.”  
“Well I have some thinking of my own to do. And I better start with getting dressed and getting back to my hotel”  
“Okay for now but we aren’t finished with this discussion yet” he said  
“Fair enough” I replied.


	17. More Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolette knows she needs to think this through before letting go again

Tom woke up that morning with a smile on his face. He was tired after his long night of work, but he was happy because he knew he would get to see Nicolette again today.  
He decided he would pop over and get breakfast with them as a surprise. He quickly brushed his teeth (he needed fresh breath for kissing) threw on a t-shirt and some sweats and made his way down the hall to her room. He could hear laughing inside and so he knew they were up.

He knocked on the door and Suzie answered. “Oh hi Tom, good morning” she said.  
“Good morning Suzie, may I come in and join you?” he asked.

She hesitated for a moment and then said “yes I guess it would be alright” and closed the door behind him.

“That was a long hesitation” he said, “Am I not a welcome guest anymore?” he said grinning  
“Yes you are, but I don’t know if Nicolette would be okay with us letting you in when she isn’t here.”  
“She isn’t here? Where would she be so early in the morning?” he asked  
“Ummm, she stayed at Benedict’s last night.” Katie said.  
“Benedict’s?” Tom repeated with a shocked expression.  
“Yes” Becca replied. “He was taking Mum to some restaurant opening on the other side of town and he said they would be so late she should stay in his guest room”  
“Of course he did” Tom remarked. He hesitated for a moment and then asked “Do you mind if I stay and chat until she gets here? I was wondering what you ladies were going to be doing today?”  
“Of course you can stay” Katie said “we would love your company. There is lots of food here, help yourself to some breakfast. Benedict ordered too much for the three of us”  
“Of course he did” Tom chuckled to himself. Ben always managed to one up him some how.

As Tom settled in chatting with the girls, his mind was elsewhere. He kept wondering if Ben and Nicolette had slept together. He then told himself of course they had, it was Ben after all and he saw the way he had looked at Nicolette the other night. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her and he knew Tom was interested in her so she was even more of a challenge for him.

Just as his mind was picturing the two of them together, the door opened and Nicolette was back. She seemed startled to see Tom there and her face got a kind of guilty glow about it.   
“Hey Mom,” Becca said, “How was your night with Ben?”  
“It was nice. The restaurant was nice as were his friends”   
“What was the name of the restaurant?’ Tom asked, knowing full well this was a lie.  
“You know what?” she said, “I’m not really sure. It was more of a menu tasting then a restaurant opening; we didn’t even have menus and there was no sign on the door. The food was Italian though and it was very good”  
The girls seemed happy with that, but Tom wasn’t. He knew better.  
“And which of Ben’s friends did you meet?” he asked  
“The owner of the restaurant went to school with Ben at Harrows so they were some of his mates from there. Not the usual celebrity bunch” I replied.  
Tom wasn’t buying any of this story but the girls seemed to.

“Enough questions for now Tom?” she asked, hoping to change the subject.  
“I guess so, as long as the two of you had a good time.” He said.  
“Oh don’t worry, we did!” Her mood seemed to change from one of embarrassment to one of cockiness. If Tom wanted to makes things hard on her then she would do the same to him.

“So, Nicolette, what are we doing today?” Katie asked.  
“What did you want to do?” she asked in return.  
“Shopping!” the three of them all said at the same time.  
“Okay, well at least you all agree. I was really hoping you would like a nice relaxing day by the pool.”  
“Tired are you?” Tom asked, smirking  
“Yes I am actually” she replied.  
“How about this girls?” Tom started, “How would you like my stylist to take you all shopping to the best places and then Nicolette can stay here and relax at the pool? That way you both get what you want?”   
“Wow, could we?” Becca looked at me.  
“I guess so. I trust that Tom’s stylist would know where to go and to make sure nothing happens to you. Also I bet she would make sure you got clothes that work well on you”  
“Yes that would be awesome!” Suzie said.  
“Okay let me make a call” Tom replied

When he came back from making his phone call, he told the girls his car and stylist would be here in a half hour. They rushed to go get ready leaving the two of them alone.

“Tom, do you think the girls will be able to afford to shop where your stylist would be taking them? They have very meager budgets” she said.  
“Don’t worry Luv, it’s my treat.” He said  
“Oh no Tom we can’t ask you for that, we aren’t here to take your money!”   
“You aren’t taking it, I’m giving it” he said. “Besides, they won’t make a small dent in my budget so don’t worry about it. I would enjoy doing it, and this way we can spend time together”  
“If you insist, but please remember you don’t need to buy us off. We really aren’t looking for that”  
“I know Luv, if I thought you were I wouldn’t be here.”

So with that, the girls headed out the door to Tom’s car and off for their day of shopping. We agreed we would all meet up for dinner tonight.

Tom was left in the room with Nicolette alone and they could now speak freely.  
“So what happened at Ben’s last night?” he asked. “I know you didn’t go to a menu tasting as there would have been more buzz about it and I would have known. What did you really do?”

I started to blush when Tom interrupted. ‘Don’t tell me, I can tell by the look on your face what happened. I know Ben”

“Well it’s not like we had anything serious. Can you blame me? I’ll tell you the same as I told him. I was mesmerized by the two of you and I fell for both of your charms. I have feelings for you both, who wouldn’t? I certainly wasn’t prepared for any of this to happen, it’s not like I planned it.” She said.

“Ok so now what then?” he asked. “You’ve had me and you’ve had Ben, what’s your plan now?”  
“Again, I have no plan. My only plan was to come to London, and see Ben in the play. If I was lucky enough we would get the girls an autograph and a picture, see the sights and head back to my boring life. Besides, I’m only here for 2 more days. I am sure you plan for me was just to bring me to your bed and then be done with me. So why are you concerned?”

“You are right, that was my plan. That was before I got to know you and realized how wonderful you are. Before I got mesmerized by you. Now I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about you.” He reached out then and covered her lips with his. His kisses felt caring but slightly desperate; like he was afraid it would be the last one.

“Hmm, I like this plan” she said. She couldn’t get enough of him. My hands went through his curls, then along his face, reaching down to his chest. His kisses went from her mouth to her neck and then lower to the top of her breasts. Her insides were starting to heat up again, but she was truly exhausted. As much as she wanted him again, she knew she couldn’t.

“Tom, I’m sorry but I really am exhausted. I need a shower and then I’m really thinking about lying by the pool. I would love it if you joined me!” she said.  
“I can’t say no to you. This hotel actually has a secondary pool that can be rented out. I will have the manager reserve it for us so we won’t be disturbed. He replied.  
“That sounds wonderful.”  
“I’ll come back for you in an hour?” he asked  
“Sounds great.”  
As she closed the door behind him, he was wondering what she planned to do next.


	18. Nicolette's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to set up that afternoon's excitement

I had to take some time to try to figure out what I was going to do. Tom was young and cheerful, extremely handsome and very flirty. He made me feel young and desirable like I have never felt before.

Benedict on the other hand was more mature in his actions. He was more proper but also very charismatic. He made me feel cherished.

Two different men, two different personalities but I had the same feelings for both of them. I wanted them both. How could I decide?

I shouldn’t feel guilty, it wasn’t like Tom and I were a couple. We just had one night of wild sex the same as Ben and I had. Still I couldn’t help but feel bad when I talked to him that I had cheated on him. I also felt bad letting Ben know I had been with Tom and that I wasn’t done with him yet. I wasn’t someone who was used to playing the field, nor was I comfortable with stringing two men along. This was eating at my conscience. 

I tried to take a nap, hoping I would be able to sort it all out after I had some rest. The sleep did not help as I had a dream about the two of them fighting over me and it ended with them both being mad at me and calling me a whore. I didn’t like that ending much.   
Part of me still felt like I shouldn’t have to decide as in 2 days we would be home and these men would move on with their lives without me. Maybe we should all have a discussion together.

I sent a text to Ben asking him to meet me at our hotel at the pool. I said I needed to talk to him but I didn’t tell him Tom would be there. I wasn’t planning on telling Tom I had invited Ben there as well. I had to sleep now for a little bit as I needed to make sure I was making wise decisions.

I woke up 30 mins later, just in time to get myself ready and head down to the pool. Tom was waiting there for me, stretched out on a lounge chair in all his glory. His tanned chest was shining in the sun, his ginger curls framing his beautiful face. His muscular long legs were calling to me, to climb them. He was a god; there was no doubt about that. I was going to have to watch myself around him as I needed to think with my head today and not my vagina.

I decided to relax in the pool first, to cool off before Ben got there. So I dove in the water feeling Tom’s eyes follow me all the way in.


	19. What the Boys are Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Tom and Ben's thoughts

Tom’s POV  
How could I be so obsessed with a woman I hardly know and who is also sleeping with one of my good friends? What kind of hold does she have over me? I’m Tom Hiddleston; I make women obsess over me not the other way around. 

Tom plopped himself down on his bed, trying to figure out what it was about her that he couldn’t get enough of. Okay, she was gorgeous…long legs, ample breasts, luscious red lips, beautiful brown hair, hauntingly deep dark brown eyes, and an ass that wouldn’t quit. He’s dated other beautiful women before though and they hadn’t affected him this way.

She was smart…she liked Shakespeare and languages and she could hold her own in any conversation. She wasn’t afraid to say what was on her mind but she wasn’t mean about it. She was very witty and she often made him laugh. 

I can’t wait to learn more about her. I can tell she has so much more to share and I need to have her. She only has 2 more days left; I need to ensure she chooses to spend them with me and not with Ben. 

He changed into his swim trunks and his mind kept thinking of the things he wanted to do to her. Sex in a pool was always a turn on. He was imagining her naked body wrapped around him and his cock hardened immediately at the thought. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and he made his way up to the rooftop private pool.

Ben’s POV  
He was delighted to receive the text from Nicolette asking him to come for a swim. He was so sure she was going to choose to spend the day with Tom. After all Tom was younger and more handsome then he was. He’d choose Tom over himself if he were a woman. 

He would have to be very charming today. Something about her made him desire her more than he had anyone before, especially since he barely knew her. Her beauty was classic, lovely lips, lovely breasts and long legs. Her eyes were deep pools of brown that drew him in each time he looked into them. They didn’t spend much time talking one on one but she could tell from watching her with her family and at supper that she was a smart cookie. She made him smile every time she uttered a witty comeback. She was no one’s property that was sure, but in bed she could dominate and be subservient at the same time. He was sure she had her faults, but so far he hadn’t seen any.

He got ready quickly, which was not his normal style. He didn’t want to keep her waiting as Tom could be hanging out around the corner. Yes this woman certainly had a hold on him.


	20. Two are Better than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Benedict find a special way of consoling Nicolette

I felt the cool pool water cascade over my body. It was so refreshing and invigorating; it sent shivers up my spine. Tom was still watching from the lounge chair. He came over to the edge of the pool and sat down. 

“Is the water nice?” he asked  
“Very refreshing” I answered.  
“You look like a mermaid, floating around, it’s a real turn-on” he said.  
“Really? I wouldn’t think that a mermaid would be a turn-on since they don’t exactly have the right body parts to do anything about it.” I answered.  
“I hadn’t thought of that” he said grinning. “I guess I like you much more than a mermaid. May I join you?”  
“Certainly, you paid for the pool” I said

Tom jumped and swam up to me. “You have an answer for everything don’t you darling?” he stated.  
“Sometimes I….” I didn’t get to answer as he put his lips on mine.   
“I guess this is what I will have to do to get the last word now won’t I? Before I could answer he kissed me again to prove his point.  
“If that’s what I need to do to get you to kiss me then I won’t stop talking ever” I replied grinning myself.  
“Tom put his arms around me pulling me closer to him and he whispered in my ear “I would kiss you 24/7 if I could Luv”. His voice that close to my ear and his warm breath on my neck gave me shivers once again. He lowered his mouth to cover my neck and collarbone with hot sensual kisses. His hands wondered down my sides and around front to fondle my breasts. I would feel his erection pushing against my stomach, he was ready to go. “See what you do to me?” he said, knowing I could feel him.

“Exactly what is she doing to you?” a deep voice sounded from behind Tom’s back.  
We spun around and saw that Benedict had arrived.  
“What brings you here?” Tom asked  
“Nicolette invited me” he replied. Tom turned to me looking for an answer.  
“I did.” I answered. “I thought the three of us should have a chat and iron things out”  
“I thought I was going to have you to myself” Tom said  
“And I thought the same thing” Ben said.  
“If I had told each of you that the other would be here somehow I don’t think either of you would have shown up. I only have 2 days left and I can’t handle having all this secrecy and turmoil. I want to enjoy this time and I cherish both of you”  
“Well what did you want to discuss?” Ben asked.  
“Join us in the pool Benedict. It’s nice and calming in here” I answered.

Ben dropped his shorts and jumped in with his swim trunks on. His long tanned legs glistening in the sun. God how is a girl expected to choose between these two gorgeous men? It’s not fair. Ben swam over to where we were.

“Now, let me tell you both how I feel” I started. “I came to London in hopes of getting a photo and perhaps an autograph from you Benedict and to enjoy what I knew would be a once in a lifetime performance. I never expected anything more than that from you Ben and I certainly did expect to be meeting you Tom. Having the opportunity to share both of your lives for even just a little bit was beyond my wildest dreams and I cherish every moment I have spent with each of you.”

“The fact that each of you are interested in me blows my mind. Yes, I have been intimate with both of you and I’m not sorry that I was. You are both so special and amazing, each in your own way. I have experienced more in 2 days with you than I have in the last 20 years combined.”

“I have only two days left and I can’t bear to stop seeing either of you. I can’t make that choice. That’s why I have brought the three of us together to see if we can work this out somehow.” With that I stopped talking to see what they each had to say.

Tom was first. “Nicolette my darling, I can only speak for myself, but when I saw you sitting behind me in the theatre, I never expected to become so enchanted with you. It’s not just the fact that you are an amazing lover and have made me feel things I have never felt, but it’s everything about you. From the way you make me laugh to the way you put us in our place when we get all uppity. 

Ben then chimed in. “I agree. You are stunning Luv, there is no doubt about that. My body reacts each time I see you. But as Tom said you have captivated me intellectually as well. You are a strong independent woman with a heart of gold. One who knows how to make a man beg, yet make him feel like a king at the same time. I don’t think either of us expected to feel this way about you either. I know I don’t want to give you up.”

“Nor do I” Tom added. “So what do we do now?”

As each of them took their turns speaking, they got closer so they could look into my eyes. All of the sweet things they were saying overwhelmed me and brought me to tears. I couldn’t help myself. My tears had an instant effect on them both.

‘Don’t cry darling,” Tom said   
“Yes we will figure it out” Ben added.

Then they both at the same time bent their heads down and started kissing away my tears.   
Their hot breath on my cheeks brought instant warmth to my thighs as my tears turned to lust. I turned my head to Ben first and met his lips with my own. His kisses went from compassionate to passionate as they became more forceful and his tongue entered my mouth.  
Tom continued to kiss away the tears on the other side of my face and after a moment of kissing Ben, I turned my head in the other direction and sought out Tom’s lips. His kisses were just as passionate as Ben’s. Our mouths groped each other as our tongues did battle within. Ben continued kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear and then his mouth started making its way down my collarbone and headed for my breasts. My nipples were already hard and standing at attention through the tiny fabric pieces of my bikini top. Ben’s mouth began sucking them over the fabric causing me to moan into Tom’s mouth. 

I’m not sure if this was the first time they had shared a woman or not, but neither of them seemed shy about it. They seemed perfectly willing to continue to both pleasure me at the same time. While I was a little concerned because I had never done this before, I trusted both of them from the time we had spent together. The flames they ignited within me caused me to think little about what I was doing as the surges of sensations washed over me. My mind quickly decided “Why the hell not?” When would I ever have this opportunity again?

Having the mouths of two men on my body at the same time caused my normal reaction time to accelerate. There was a river starting to pool between my thighs and I was already felt my climax starting to build. Tom decided that Ben wasn’t going to have all the fun and he dropped his head to run his tongue under the fabric and over my other nipple. The two very different sensations were pulling me apart. Ben’s hand made its way to my backside, slipping beneath my bikini bottom, and began caressing it, slipping his fingers in between my cheeks. This was a sensation I wasn’t used to and while it stung a little it also felt amazing! Tom’s hands went right to the inside of my thighs massaging my skin as he climbed so slowly upwards. He didn’t stop until he reached my wet mound, where he moved aside the wet cloth sand let his fingers run up and down my clit.

“God Ben, we are making her so wet. Even in the water I can feel it. You will really enjoy this” he said  
“Let me see.” Ben replied taking his mouth off my breast just long enough to answer and then reaching his long fingers between my cheeks and through to my wetness.  
“Oh darling you are dripping. Mmmm, you make me hard just thinking about it” he said

Tom then slid two fingers inside of me as Ben started fondling my clit. The feel of the two hands working independently were making me delirious as I started to feel myself getting close. 

“Oh God!” I screamed, “please don’t stop, I’m right there”   
Tom bent his fingers inside of me hitting just the right spot and that instantly put me over the edge as I gushed out at them. The sensation of being in the pool only amplified my reaction.  
“I’d say the lady was satisfied” Ben said, smiling an evil grin.  
“And we aren’t even nearly done with her” Tom added. “But I think it’s time to get out of the water.  
“Agreed”, Ben said. “I do my best work on dry land!”  
I couldn’t answer I was still recovering from the earth shattering orgasm I just had.


	21. Amazing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolette, Ben and Tom continue their adventure out of the pool

The three of us climbed out of the water and went into the covered cabana at the side of the pool. As we got next to the bed, I saw Tom wink at Ben and then all of a sudden I was airborne as they lifted me up onto the bed. Tom’s lips rapidly found my neck and began covering it with lust-filled kisses. Ben immediately untied the strap holding my top in place and lowered his head to my right nipple. He lovingly licked it all over, placing his teeth around the nipple and squeezing gently. A very loud moan escaped my lips at the pleasure this sent through me.

Tom took his tongue from my neck and put it back into my mouth, stifling any further moans I might have. I sucked on his lips as I wanted to taste him again. He was so good!  
He removed his tongue from my mouth and started to make a trail down my neck to my shoulder, down my arm, stopping momentarily to taste my left breast. He then moved his tongue lower towards my belly button and placed several kisses there before continuing to move further south. 

With his hand on one nipple and his mouth on the other, Ben was making me squirm around like a worm. Adding the feel of Tom’s tongue on my stomach caused my hips to arch wildly into the air. Ben took his one large hand and placed it on my pelvis to hold me down, causing the feeling to intensify. Tom then worked his tongue along the outside of my left hip and around the outside of my left cheek. Again he stopped to place kisses on my hip and across my stomach.

Both Tom and Ben still had their swim trunks on. Ben removed his hand from my pelvis and stood up to remove his clothes. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, he was so gorgeous. As his trunks fell revealing his beautiful, enormous cock, I couldn’t help licking my lips. This did not go unnoticed by him.

“Would you like some of this my darling?” he asked in his smooth sexy baritone voice.  
“Yes please!” I replied, “I would like it in my mouth please!”  
“Since you are so polite I will have to oblige.” he said as he moved up the bed and lowered himself into my mouth. 

I took in as much of him as I could, which was almost all. I believe I surprised him as he arched his head back and groaned. I then licked the smooth soft end of him sucking just on the tip. This caused another moan as he looked down at me with the darkest lust in his eyes. I continued to lick his length, and then put each one of his balls into my mouth and gently licked them. I could feel his body go rigid with as his release was building. 

As Ben was putting his full length in my mouth, Tom was having ideas of his own. He went from kissing my stomach to lowering himself to my feet. He took my toes into his mouth one at a time and sucked gently on each one of them. I had never had anyone suck my toes before and it was extremely erotic. My core twitched each time a new toe was sucked. I couldn’t moan my appreciation as my mouth was full of Ben. When he finished the last one he traced the inside of my legs with his tongue, moving up along the inside of my thighs. I felt myself constrict as he hit my inner thigh and I could feel his warm breath on my heat. 

As he moved into my center and stroked his tongue along my clit, I could feel how much wetter I was getting. He continued to lick my folds up and down as well as the junction between my legs and my core. The more he licked, the more I could feel my release build. Just when I thought I couldn’t take it any longer, Tom plunged his tongue deep inside me. This violently brought on my release causing me to suck so hard on Ben’s cock that he immediately filled my mouth with his seed. He hollered loudly out of the shock of my sudden movement and the force of his release. 

“Damn Nicolette, that mouth of yours is something else!” he said.  
“It’s Tom’s doing” I replied now that my mouth was empty. “Tom’s tongue should be known at the 8th wonder of the world as it can move like no one else’s!  
Tom lifted his head and looked up at me with a shit-eating grin long enough to add “You’re welcome Ben, anytime!”  
We all got a chuckle out of that.

“Tom” I cooed, “You are doing amazing things there but I would really love to taste you now. Would you please remove your clothes and bring your cock here to me?”  
“You are so hard to say no to!” he replied. He got up and moved to the side of the bed next to me.   
“I would prefer if you lowered my clothes though” he said.

I reached over and rubbed my hand across his hardness before pulling his trunks off of his body. He moaned as I touched him as he was so hard. After his trunks hit the floor, he got back up on the bed and lowered himself into me as Ben had done before. While Ben was very long, Tom was long and wide. He stretched the sides of my mouth when he entered me. I licked him up and down as I had with Ben. He groaned loudly as I gently scraped my teeth along his shaft.   
“God, Nicolette, Baby don’t stop!”  
I released him from my mouth just long enough to respond, “Your wish is my command” and I drug my teeth back along him as he groaned again.

“Now I want to taste you” Ben said as he lowered himself between my legs. He tongue went right to my core. My juices immediately started to flow again as the sensation of his tongue went right through my body. “Mmmm you are tasty” he said. 

My body started arching in response to Benedict’s mouth. As his tongue continued to fuck me, his hand found my clit and kept stroking it. My release was building quickly.   
The more excited I got, the harder I sucked on Tom whose groans kept getting louder.  
“I’m cuming Luv,” he shouted just before he exploded filling my mouth with his seed. He tasted so delicious, different than any other man I had ever tasted.

As my mind returned to what Ben was doing, he removed his mouth and plunged 2 fingers within me. As he hit the special spot, my hips once again arched in response.   
This time Tom reached down and held my hips in place. He whispered into my ear, “Stay still darling and the feeling will be so much more intense.” 

He was right. Between the warmth of his breath, his hands on my hips and Ben’s fingers to expertly fucking me, I reached my climax and one again squirted on Ben.  
“That’s the girl,” he said. Now I have more to taste” and he bent down again to lap up all my juices.


	22. How Far Can we Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolette enjoys a new experience with the boys

“Now that we are all warmed up, I think it’s time to move onto the main event” Tom said.  
“What did you have in mind” I asked.  
Tom started kissing me again, getting me all worked up with his masterful mouth and tongue. Ben took his lead and started kissing my breasts. As I started to squirm again, Tom whispered into my ear, “Do you think you can take both of us Luv?”

“Ah, I don’t know” I moaned, “But I would love to try”  
“That’s our girl” Ben growled. “Get us ready darling”

The boys lay on their backs on the bed and I knew exactly what Ben meant. I took him in my mouth first and sucked him until he was good and hard. When I moved to take Tom, Ben stroked himself to keep things stiff.

When they were both nice and hard, Tom reached out and pulled me up on top of him. He lowered me so I took him inside me. He stretched me again as he entered as he was so large. I took over for him and shifted my hips up and down as I milked him.

“Oh God you feel so good, so tight” he growled.  
“That’s because you’re so big” I moaned

“Don’t leave me out of the fun” Ben said.  
He stood up behind me and used his finger to wipe some of the juices Tom was bringing out of me. He put his fingers between my cheeks, massaging the area lightly with my juices. He gently put one finger inside me. While it stung a little at first, it soon turned to enjoyment. As soon as he felt me relax, he placed a second finger inside of me. Again I tensed at the moment of entry until I adjusted to the pressure and then the tingles went through me. 

“Are you ready luv?” Ben asked.   
“Yes please” I answered.  
Ben teased me with the end of his shaft, spreading more of his pre-cum on me to make it easier to enter. Tom lowered me down to him and took my nipples in each of his hands trying to heighten my excitement and distract me from what Ben was doing. As I was moaning from Tom’s touch, Ben entered me from behind. He was so much bigger than his fingers that I screamed slightly from the shock. He put his hands on my ass and rubbed it to soften the blow. The pain turned into sweet ecstasy as he started to move. 

I no longer had any control as Tom and Ben moved in unison within me. I felt so full, like I was permanently attached to the two of them. I also felt exhilaration like never before as my insides shook. 

“Oh Luv, you feel so wonderful” Ben groaned. “You are going to make me cum in no time”  
“Yes darling, your pussy is so sweet, I am almost there myself” Tom said  
I couldn’t answer either one of them as I was struggling to breathe. I was in my own world, feeling things I could never describe. Just then I felt a huge surge as Tom exploded with me, hollering my name. Right afterwards I felt Ben filling me from behind calling to God as he did.

Something took over my body. I shook violently and felt a huge flood exit my body, pushing me down on top of Tom as it did.   
“Wow, I have never seen any woman squirt like that” Ben said  
“They would if they have both of you within them. The sensations took over my body, I lost all control” I whispered as I tried to get air back into my lungs.

We all collapsed side by side on the cabana bed, with me spooned in between the two of them. As tired as I was, I could still relish the feeling of being snuggled up to both of them. 

None of us spoke then as we all drifted off from pure exhaustion.


	23. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolette tries to postpone making a decision between the 2 men.

Thankfully the staff at the hotel was not allowed to enter the private pool area unless we called them to come in. I am sure we were quite the sight; the three of us sprawled out naked in the cabana. When I awoke, Benedict and Tom were still sleeping. 

I looked at Tom with his smile spread wide across his face. His strong muscular physique was the thing women fantasize about. Long lean legs directing your eyes straight up to his beautiful manhood. His boyish charm made you want to just eat him up! 

Then I turned to look at Benedict. He too was long and lean but with a more sophisticated look about him. He was only 5 years older than Tom but his maturity showed on his face. His gorgeous cheekbones framing his face and those perfectly shaped lips. He has lots to be proud of in the manhood department as well.

So how could a girl go wrong as both of them are amazing!

Tom woke up and looked up at me. “That’s a much better look on your face then earlier” he commented. “You were so sad before, you look happier now”

“Completely satisfied” I said. “I still have the issue of two handsome men to deal with but I like the first solution we came up” I smiled.  
“Yes it was quite nice wasn’t it?”

My mind suddenly thought about the girls on their shopping trip.   
“Can you reach your stylist and find out when the girls will be back?”   
“Sure luv. But we have lots of time. If I know her, she will have them out all day”  
“Good, for now. But I do need to spend some time with them.”  
“Of course you do. Is there anything special you think they would like to do before they return home? I’m sure between Ben and I we can arrange it.”  
“I’ll have to ask them, they have done so much I’m not sure what else they would like to do”

Benedict woke up then and turned his sleep head towards our conversation.  
“Who wants to do what?” he asked in a very sleepy voice.  
“Nicolette was just saying she needed to spend some time with the girls and I was asking what they may want to do”  
“Oh yes, the girls, I almost forgot about them. I had other things on my mind today” he said with an evil grin on his face.

“I just got a text from Lucy, they will be back in a couple of hours” Tom said  
“Oh good, then I can relax a bit” I said, “For some reason I am quite sore and tired” I smiled looking at both of them.

“Can’t imagine why luv” Ben chuckled. “But you were quite fucking amazing”  
“I second that!” Tom said.  
“Well I had great partners” I said in response. “As much fun as that was, gentleman, I believe I prefer one on one though. I felt too divided trying to please both of you at the same time.”  
“Don’t worry darling, I believe we were both very satisfied” Ben said.  
‘Absolutely” Tom agreed.

“So what now?” I asked. “Do I still have to decide between the two of you or can I continue to see you both?”

Ben looked at Tom and Tom nodded back at Ben as if to say he was in agreement.  
“I guess we can continue to share you if we have to” Ben said.  
“That way no one loses I guess” Tom added  
“That works best for me as I honestly don’t want to have to make that decision as I don’t know right now what that would be”

“So how about we all hang out some more tonight. When the girls get back we can see what they want to do and we can all go out for a nice supper.” Tom offered.

“Sounds good to me” Ben said  
“Great, I’m sure the girls will be happy. They are still in shock that we have not only met you two but that we are spending time with you” I said. Then I added “You English lads sure are an addiction” 

“I was just thinking the same about Canadian women,” Ben said  
“Sure you don’t want to go another round luv before the girls get back?” Tom grinned  
‘Honestly? No. I’m too worn out and I really would like to be able to walk later on if that’s alright with you too.” I smirked  
“I guess we should give her a break Ben” Tom said  
“Yes you horny thing, let her rest” Ben said.

“A nice dip in the pool would feel good though” I said.  
“Hmm, it would, wouldn’t it? I’m game” Ben said as he headed for the water with Tom and I right behind him.


	24. Tom takes advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben heads home to freshen up while Tom makes his move

After a nice swim, we decided to part ways for a little bit so we could really rest and get ready for our night out together. Benedict had to head home to get clothes for later tonight. Before he left he pulled me aside away from Tom’s ears.

“Nicolette I really meant what I said before. I am totally smitten by you. I am afraid to leave you here with Tom, afraid you will let him win you over and you will forget about me.”

“Ben, how could I forget about you silly?” I asked reaching over and kissing his beautiful lips.

“Well I know that Tom is far more gorgeous than I am and less neurotic about certain things. The more time you spend with him I’m sure you will prefer him and I will lose out.”

“Can’t happen luv! He may be more carefree but you know how to properly treat a lady. I feel like a treasure when I am with you.”

“That’s because you are darling. Okay I’ll try not to picture the 2 of you alone in his bed while I’m gone. But I will be hurrying back!”

‘I can’t wait!” I said and I meant every word. We kissed a couple of more times to cement our conversation when Tom caught us.

“Okay you two, no snogging in front of me. You’ll make me jealous”  
“That was the plan mate” Ben said “And you keep your hands off of her while I’m gone.”   
“Sure thing Ben” Tom said as he showed me his fingers crossed behind his back and had his more evil grin on his face.

Ben took off leaving the two of us to head upstairs. Tom didn’t waste any time as we got into the elevator he instantly wrapped his arms around me and began covering my mouth with his kisses.

“Mmmm you taste so good! I couldn’t wait to get you alone. You know we still have lots of time until the girls get back”

“And what were you thinking we would do with that time?” I said innocently  
“I was thinking that I wanted to put my hands all over your body and put my cock into your delicious mouth and then inside of you until you screamed for mercy!” he said as he grinned at me again.

“Mmmm that does sound pretty good but I told Benedict I wouldn’t let you corrupt me while he was gone.”  
“Well what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides as you said we only have a couple of days left and we need to make the most of them”  
“Well you do have a poi…” I tried to say more but Tom’s mouth was nipping at my neck causing me to lose my train of thought.  
‘Oh God, yes I see your point!” I was finally able to get it out.

The elevator opened on our floor and Tom backed me out of it and up the hall to my room. Somehow I managed to get my card in the lock to open the door as he continued to back me up all the way to the bed.

He sat me down on the bed and continued kissing my neck then down to my breasts.   
“Your boobs are so luscious” he said licking his lips. “I can’t get enough of them.”  
“I can’t get enough of that mouth of yours” I said as he bit gently into my nipples  
“Oh God Tom, don’t stop, you are making me so wet!  
“And you are making me so hard Luv” he said as he took my hand and placed it on his crotch.  
“It’s your turn to sit down darling” I said and I changed places with him. I lowered his trunks and released his erection into my hands. “You are so big Tom. I know why you are so popular with the women” I grinned. Then I took him into my mouth as far as I could.   
“Oh Nikki you do that so well” he groaned as I remove my mouth from his length and took his sacs into my mouth instead. I reached way below them and licked the sensitive area that most women forgot. This caused him to almost jump off the bed  
“Jesus, I never knew that spot existed!” he exclaimed. “God you are so good!”  
“That’s so you won’t ever forget me” I said.   
‘You don’t have to worry about that pet. Your mouth has been imprinted on my cock for life!”   
“Good” I said, “I would like that cock to be imprinted somewhere else please” I said as I crawled up on the bed on all fours.  
“Look at that gorgeous ass!” Oh how I want to fuck it!”  
“Yes Tom, Yes please fuck my ass” I growled. He wasted no time in taking me from behind. I always had to adjust to his size but it was an adjustment I was eager to make”   
My coaxing lit a fire in him as he thrust into me over and over with great force, hanging onto my tits and he did. I was sure flames were shooting out of me as my cunt throbbed from his cock pumping in and out of me. My thoughts were always dirtier when I was with Tom. He brought out the animal in me.  
“Cum for me Nikki. Let me have it” he growled into my ear as he leaned over me.  
“Yes Tom, Yes, yes, yes!” I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me.  
“Mother of God!” he screamed as he filled me with his seed.

I collapsed on the bed and Tom fell on top of me. Both of us straining to catch our breath.

“How am I going to live without that tight ass of yours once you go home?” he asked.  
“I don’t know darling but I can guarantee you there are no cocks that huge in Canada, at least none I have ever met” I replied. “I like it when you call me Nikki” I added

“It’s more like you than Nicolette is. It’s fun name and darling you are so much fun!”

Changing the subject I said “I hate to fuck and kick you out, but I have to have a shower and rest before the girls get home and we don’t have much time now”   
“Gotcha. Me too.” He said. Leaning over to kiss me he added “Promise me this won’t be our last time together?”  
“Promise” I said.  
“Good” and with that he put his clothes back on and headed back up to his room.


	25. The Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolette gets more than one surprise from Tom

The girls arrived back from their shopping trip about a half hour later. They had so many packages that I could hardly see them. 

“Good shopping trip I guess?” I asked  
“Awesome Mom, even I bought lots of stuff and I never buy much!” Becca said.  
“Yes ma tante, we got so much stuff and Tom paid for it all! Suzie said  
“Lucy was awesome. She knew just where to shop and knew what clothes looked good on us. It was amazing” Katie said.

“I’m glad you had fun shopping. I can’t to see what you bought” I said

“So what did you do while we were gone Mom?” Becca asked  
“I just hung out at the pool with Tom. He rented the private pool on the roof and Ben came and joined us.”

“What! You had the two of them all to yourself?” Katie said looking shocked  
“The two most eligible bachelors in England at a private pool with no one else there?” Suzie added

“Yes I guess I did. We have spent enough time with them now that I don’t even think about what celebrities they are. They are just Tom and Ben to me.”

“Correction Mother, YOU have spent enough time with them, we havent had nearly as much” Becca replied.  
“Sorry,” I said, “What can I do? I have to accept when they ask.” I could hardly keep the grin off of my face. Besides, you will get to see them again tonight as we are all going out for supper”

“Cool” Becca said  
“Yay, we will have someplace nice to wear our new clothes” Suzie said.  
“Oh yes ma tante,” Katie said, “Lucy told me to give this package to you. We don’t know what’s in it, she wouldn’t tell us”  
“Hmmm that’s suspicious; let me see what’s inside”

I opened the bag and inside was two very pretty boxes. One was about the size of a coat and the other the size of a shoe box. Inside the larger box was an exquisite gown. It was a pink colored dress with a plunging heart-shaped neckline and small fan-like straps that slightly covered the shoulders. It fell from the bodice, nipping in slightly at the waist and then flowed out slightly down to the knee. 

“Oh my god, this is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.” I said. “Lucy didn’t say anything about it?”  
“No but I think there is a card” Katie said. She reached her hand in the bag and pulled out a small envelope. “Here, read it to us, who is it from?”

I opened it up and there was a small note inside. It read “Dear Nicolette. You are so beautiful that I wanted you to have something beautiful to wear. I hope to see you in it before you leave. Luv Tom”

“It’s from Tom” I said. He wanted me to have something nice to wear.  
“OMG, Mom, Tom Hiddleston bought you a dress! Do you know how major that is?”  
“Yes I think I do dear”  
“Lucy got some texts while we were out shopping they must have been from him.” Suzie said  
“Can I open the other box tante?” Katie asked.  
“Sure” She opened the box and a dainty pair of 3 inch strappy sandals was inside.  
“Wow, these shoes are awesome!” Katie said  
“I guess” Becca added  
“He must really like you” Suzie said.   
“Oh I don’t know dear, he’s got lots of money, he probably just likes throwing it around” I said. But I wondered if it meant he really did.   
It was such a nice gesture I should probably go thank him.  
‘Yes you probably should.” Katie laughed and then winked at me.

I headed up the hall to Tom’s room. I should have called first but I didn’t think about it until I was already at his door. The door was actually slightly open and I could hear Tom on the phone talking to someone.

“Yes Ben. I got her the dress that I am sure she will wear tonight. It is extremely sexy, you will approve I am sure. 

“Yes, she was extremely good this afternoon after you left. She seems to be more comfortable in a one on one setting so tonight when you get her going, you’ll have to blindfold her so I can watch. You know how I get off on seeing you pummel a beautiful woman.” He laughed.

OMG, he’s talking about me. He and Ben have been colluding this whole time, using me like a plaything. Well we’ll see about that. 

I was going to storm in the room and confront them but then I got an idea. Why not cross up their plans instead? Revenge is better than anger. You want to play games boys, two can play at that. 

I headed back to my room and starting making my plans for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma tante is french for My Aunt. Francophone Canadians sometimes shorten it to just Tante.


	26. Tables are Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a Friend of Tom and Ben's helps Nicolette put her plan together

had to sit and think for a while to decide the best way to get back at the boys. They obviously think they can have me anyway they want to, that I will agree to whatever scheme they come up with. Well they are wrong! I think they need to realize that they should respect a woman because she might not always be there for them.

Shame on them for trying to trick me! Both of them told me how much they cared for me but what they really meant was that they liked the competition to see who could bang me the most. I was just a sex toy for them and that wouldn’t do!

If a couple of extremely handsome movie stars wanted me, then I shouldn’t have any problem picking up a third innocent man. I would make it look like I was doing everything they wanted, that their plan was working perfectly. Then when they least expect it, I will leave them both and hook up with someone else. Wouldn’t that fix their wagons! Oh I can’t wait.

Benedict called to make sure we were still on for the evening. I told him how much I was looking forward to it. He said he too couldn’t wait for dinner and was hoping he could steal me away for some alone time afterwards.  
“Oh did you have a different kind of dessert in mind?” I asked  
“The best kind luv! It brings the most pleasure and instead of adding calories it actually works them off” he said with a chuckle. “See you tonight”  
“A bientot mon cheri” (Until later my dear) I said. I answered in French as it is the romantic language and I knew he would understand.

Ben and his driver picked up the rest of us at the hotel at 7pm. The girls looked so lovely in their new clothes and I have to say that the dress Lucy picked out looked amazing on me. The shoes and the dress fit perfectly. The cut and the color of the dress very much accentuated my breasts and legs which are my best features.

Tom and Ben were both dressed in very handsome suits. Tom’s was a dark blue with an open neck white shirt underneath. Ben wore a silver suit also with a white open neck collar shirt. If I hadn’t already had both of them I would have been all over them. It was going to be hard to reject them both tonight but it had to be done. They had to realize that just because a woman likes sex; it doesn’t make her a plaything. 

The restaurant we were going to was in the middle of Leicester Square. I love the atmosphere there as it's always a party. Crowds of people were hanging around in hopes of seeing celebrities as this is where many of the premiers took place. Tom and Ben had to stop for a few minutes to sign some autographs and then we all went into the restaurant to find our table.

The restaurant was gorgeous. It was a steakhouse with old world charm and elegance. We looked so beautiful that before we sat down I asked the waiter if he could take our photo, to which of course he said yes. I definitely wanted to remember this night.  
I sat down between Tom and Benedict as they would not have it any other way. That was fine by me and it worked well into my plans. 

As we were ordering our drinks, I made sure to take ahold of Benedict’s hand under the table and put it on the inside of my thigh. He looked over at me and I whispered in his ear “I seem to be missing something tonight. Can you figure out what it is?”

He looked at me and let his hand wander between my thighs until he reached my soft mound. He soon realized I wasn’t wearing any underwear! He inched closer and whispered back “Oh you naughty girl. You know what the lack of underwear does to me. I may have to make you cum right here at the table.” 

“If you need to” I replied “But I can’t promise to be quiet and that might create a scene”

I then turned my attention back to the full table as Ben put his hand back on his own lap for the meantime. In a few minutes when it wasn’t obvious, I took 2 small round metallic balls out of my purse and handed them to Tom under the table.  
“You know what to do with these don’t you?” I whispered into his ear.

“Oh yes luv I know exactly what to do.” He answered. He reached between my legs, looked at me and grinned when he realized I had no underwear on and then parted my lips and inserted the balls.

“Perfect” I said as I breathed into his ear, “I want to be nice and wet for you later” That brought a wide smile to Tom’s face as he squeezed my hand. 

As we were ordering and drinking our wine, I was looking around the room to try to see who my unsuspecting male accomplice was going to be. I was looking at the bar area to see who was sitting by themselves. It would have to be someone good looking in order to make Tom and Ben jealous. We were just served our appetizers when the solution to my problem sauntered over to our table.

“Hello Michael” Benedict said. “How nice to see you mate. What are you doing here tonight?”  
“Oh just out for a bite. I love the steak here and I thought I would grab a pint and a slab of beef and enjoy the scenery. Hey Tom, how you are?”  
“Great Michael. I can’t believe that between the three of us that no one is working tonight. That must be a first!” Tom answered.

Ben and Tom then realized we were all staring at their companion. We knew who he was but we were slightly awestruck once again.  
“And who are these lovely ladies that you have tricked into having dinner with you?” Michael asked.

“Oh yes,” Ben said,” my mother would be appalled at my lack of manners. Michael this is Nicolette, Becca, Suzie and Katie. They are our new friends from Canada. Ladies this is Michael Fassbender, although I’m sure you already know that.” 

“Hello ladies” Michael said.  
“So nice to meet you” I replied. “And yes of course we know who you are. You caused me great anguish when I watched 12 years A Slave” I held out my hand to shake his when he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. 

“The pleasure is all mine” he said, winking at me. “How did you ever end up with these two?” he asked.  
“They came all the way to London to see MY play Michael. Tom just happened to strike up a conversation with them in the audience and we have been helping them see the sights ever since.”

“Too bad I hadn’t been there ladies, I would have rescued you from this lot and really showed you a good time” he grinned.  
The girls looked like they were going to faint.  
“Mr. Fassbender” Katie started, “we are big fans of yours. Could we bother you for a picture?”  
“No bother at all luv and its Michael not Mr. I never turn down a chance to get my picture taken with such beautiful young ladies” he said.  
I thought Suzie was going to melt right into her seat and Becca couldn’t help smiling. 

The girls got up from their seats and got a group picture with Michael. He then turned to me. “Can’t I get one with you too darling?” he asked.  
“Of course, I would like nothing better” As I said this I could see Ben and Tom exchanging glances trying to keep an eye on what was going on.

As I stood and put my arm around Michael, I very subtly put my hand in his pocket and left something there. Those panties I wasn’t wearing had to go somewhere didn’t they?


	27. My Willing Accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Tom get a surprise of their own

While Michael noticed the hand in his pocket, he didn’t check to see what was in there until later.  
He chatted with Ben and Tom for a couple more minutes and excused himself as his food was ready.

“Well that was a very nice surprise. Got any more handsome friends you want to introduce us to?” I asked looking at Tom and Benedict.

“Why would you need any more men then what you have right here? Benedict asked  
“Yes, I would think the two of us would be more than enough? Tom commented as he looked at me with curious eyes.

“Oh, of course, what was I thinking?” I replied grinning. The balls inside me were causing me much pleasure, almost more than I could bear. Tom reached over and whispered to me “I see you squirming. Is there something bothering you?” He grinned.  
“Bothering me? No. Making me extremely wet, mmm yes” I breathed.

Our food arrived then and we all concentrated on our meals which were absolutely delicious. As we were starting to finish our meals I excused myself to go to the bathroom. On my way, I passed Michael sitting at the bar. I walked past pretending that I didn’t notice him when I felt a hand grab my arm.

“Not so fast my dear, it seems you may have lost something” he said. As I turned to him I could see he had my panties in his hand sticking out of his pocket. He had a huge seductive grin on this face.

“Why yes it seems I did.” I said. “I wasn’t sure if you would find them.”  
“Oh yes. There is no way a woman can touch me that I don’t notice. So with two extremely attractive men at your table, why would you want to want me to have these?”

“Perhaps because I wanted to know what a real man would do to pleasure me” I said looking lustfully at him.  
“Oh I think we could arrange that darling. When can I tear you away from those guys? “  
“Let me finish dinner with them and then as we are getting ready to leave you shouls make your way over. Can you wait for me?” I asked staring deep into his eyes.  
“I will wait because something tells me you will be worth it!” he said.

I made my way into the washroom. Things were turning out even better than I had anticipated as not only did I find a very suitable accomplice but I was going to have an evening with Michael Fassbender. This trip just keeps getting better and better. Not to mention how jealous Benedict and Tom seemed when I even mentioned Michael at the table. If they reacted like that from just a comment, imagine how they would react to knowing I was leaving them for an evening with him, in a sexy outfit they bought for me! Oh revenge will be sweet!

I made my way back to the table, winking at Michael on the way by.   
“You were gone awhile” Benedict asked, “Everything okay?” he smirked. I knew then that Tom had told him about the metal balls.   
“Oh yes, couldn’t be better. Just taking my time to make sure I stay beautiful for my dinner companions.” I replied.

We ordered our desserts -or puddings as they call them- and finished up our meal.  
“That was so good” Suzie said. I just love desserts and these were amazing”  
“Yes the whole meal was great” Katie added.  
“What now Mom?” Becca asked

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Michael heading to our table. “Well, perhaps you might want to take in a movie or a swim at the hotel.  
“A movie would be good, there is a promising one playing right across the street” Tom answered.  
“Sounds good” the girls replied  
“Good. Here is some money for the show and for a cab ride back to the hotel afterwards” I said, handing Becca the money. She looked at me funny.

I continued, “I have plans with Michael so if you will excuse me, I will see you all tomorrow. Call me Becca if you guys need anything. Goodnight Ben and Tom” I smiled at them sweetly as I took Michael’s hand.

The look on their faces was priceless. It was obvious I shocked the hell out of them.  
Michael led me to the door, reaching down to give me a kiss on the cheek as we left.


	28. Mystified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toma nd Ben are left at the table while Nicolette lets Michael in on the secret

“What the hell just happened?” Benedict asked in an annoyed manner.  
“We have been dumped mate!” Tom replied. “Did you girls know anything about this?”  
“No, we are as shocked as you are” Becca answered. “This is so odd because my mother never does anything like this, especially not without telling me”  
“She didn’t give any indication earlier that she was meeting Michael here?” Benedict asked.  
“Not at all” Katie answered. “She went to thank Tom for the dress after she opened it and then she came back and got ready for supper. Although now that I think about it, she did have a bit of an annoyed look on her face when she returned”  
“What did you say to her Tom?” Suzie asked.  
“Nothing. I didn’t even see her. The only person I talked to was Ben on the phone.” Tom stopped then thinking about his conversation with Ben and what they had been discussing. He remembered that when he got off the phone he noticed the door was open and closed it. She must have come to the door and heard him talking to Ben about their plans for her for the night. 

“Girls would you be alright if we didn’t join you for the movie?” Tom asked.  
“I guess so” Becca said.  
“Thanks. Ben and I have something we need to do.”  
“Okay we will see you later then?”  
“Tomorrow” Ben said.  
“Okay.”  
They said their goodbyes and the girls headed across the street to the movies.   
Tom and Ben stayed at the table to have a chat.

“What did you figure out?’ Ben said. “You have a look that says you may know what’s going on?”  
“Nicolette must have heard me talking to you on the phone this afternoon when we were planning what to do with her tonight”  
“Oh that wouldn’t be good” Ben said.  
“Me thinks she is pissed off at us and hooking up with Michael is her revenge”  
“Oh great. Once he gets a hold of her, we won’t get her back.”  
“I guess we will have to wait and see. But for tonight it looks like we are left in our own hands, literally” Benedict said as Tom groaned at his statement.

As Michael led me out of the restaurant, he turned to me and asked “Okay, tell me the real reason you just walked away from Tom and Ben.”   
“What makes you think there is any other reason than that I wanted to be with you?” I asked.  
“Because I know Tom and Ben and I know they could satisfy any woman on their own and the 2 of them together would be a much more of an attractive pull than I would be”  
“Don’t underestimate your powers of seduction Mr. Fassbender. There are many women who would love to me in my shoes right now”  
“Oh I do know that, but I also know they would love to be with Ben and Tom as well.”

"Okay if you must know, I was having a wonderful couple of days with the boys when I overheard them talking on the phone. It seems they thought I was their personal sex toy and they could do what they wanted with me, without my consent. So I decided to teach them a lesson. The fact that you were in the restaurant tonight was just an added bonus” I said.

“Oh so now I am only part of some revenge scheme?” he asked looking a little miffed.  
“Oh no darling, I find you incredibly sexy and I am looking forward to our night together if you are still okay with that? I would like nothing more than to make this an unforgettable evening for you Michael.” I let his name roll off my tongue like a little purr as I put my hands on his chest and whispered into his ear.  
“Mmmm perhaps this is my lucky night. Let’s go back to my place and see what we can do to entertain ourselves.” He grinned.


	29. Is your Azazeal showing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael give Nicolette a taste of what the evening will be like

Michael leaned close to me in the backseat of his car as his driver took us to Michael’s place. He stared at me with those penetrating eyes that seem to cut into your soul.

“You are very lovely my darling.” He commented, “Even if you hadn’t put your panties in my pocket, I would have been interested in spending some time with you. Not that I mind as I love the feel and smell of women’s panties” he said as he took them out of his pocket and put them to his nose.

“Is that so?” I asked “Well you will love the other surprise I have then. Give me your hand” I took his fingers and put them between my thighs into my wetness so he could feel the balls inside.

“Oh my darling, you are a little spitfire aren’t you? “Sex balls on a first date? Did you think I wouldn’t be able to satisfy you without them?”  
“No, I put them in to turn Tom on so I could leave him all hot and bothered. Remember I didn’t know I would be meeting you tonight. Trust me; all a woman needs to do is look at you and she practically cums on the spot.” 

“Well if that’s the case you are in for a real treat tonight!” He said as he pressed his lips firmly against mine and slid his tongue in my mouth. There would be no slow and gentle tonight. With Michael there would be no doubt who was in charge!

We arrived at Michael’s flat and once we were inside the door, he slammed me against the wall and continued to feed me his tongue. I had expected him to taste like cigarettes but he actually tasted more like sweet chocolate, he must have had some for dessert.

As our tongues did battle, one of his hands pinned one of mine to the wall above me. The other hand went to my waist and then slid down my hips and hiked up my dress. His hand immediately found its way to my entrance and he quickly removed the two balls from inside.

“You certainly won’t need these, darling!” he said. As soon he had removed them, two of his longs fingers replaced them inside me. His fingers were so long they immediately hit my sweet spot and I bucked my hips in response.  
“There, doesn’t that feel better?” he growled into my ear  
“Yes Michael, oh yes, that feels so good!” I moaned back.

He started to thrust his fingers in and out of me at a fast pace as he took his tongue out of my mouth. He lowered my dress strap to reveal my naked breast below. His tongue wasted no time in finding my nipple, sucking it, licking it and biting it with his teeth. As they closed around my nipple, I let out a huge moan.  
“Oh God Michael, that mouth of yours!” 

“I havent even gotten to the good part yet my dear” he teased.  
“Mmmm I can’t wait” I moaned back.  
I was getting wetter by the minute and I could feel my release building inside of me as Michael continued to plunge his fingers in and out. He added a third one and used his thumb to find my clit. An immediate surge went through my body.  
“Michael, I can’t hold on, I’m going to cum”  
‘Oh yes my darling, please cum for me, I want to feel your juices drizzle down my fingers.”  
The sound of his voice mixed with the sensations of his hands and mouth caused me to instantly overflow and spill my juices around his fingers as he wanted.  
“Excellent” he said. “Now I can have a drink.”  
He let go of my hand and lowered himself between my legs and he lapped up all of my juices. He then looked up at me with a smile.

“I knew you would taste good. Did you ever want to do something you shouldn’t but you know you are going to anyway?” he said quoting a line from the TV Show Hex that he had done years before.   
“Absolutely, I don’t know why that Cassie held out as long as she did; I would have jumped you the minute I laid eyes on you, Azazeal.” “How did you know I fantasized about him?”  
“Cause he’s a bad boy and I can tell you like a bad boy!” He answered and he reached behind me and grabbed my ass.  
“Oh yes I do love a bad boy!” I said, “Especially one with piercing blue eyes and ginger hair” I added.  
“Well then, let this bad boy take you to his pleasure room so we can experience some real fun.”   
“After you lover, after you”


	30. Michael Michael Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael proves to be as good as he looks

The room Michael led me into was as dark and mysterious as I had imagined it could be. The color of the walls and the bedding were red and black, and made me think of evil and seduction. Of course all anyone had to do was look at Michael and his body and face screamed of seduction.

“Well darling, how much fun would you like to have?” he asked baring all his teeth when he smiled.   
“I’m not into extreme pain luv, but I’m good with pushing the limits a bit”  
“Well then let’s have a safe word darling because my idea of limits and your idea of limits may be different and I don’t want to do any harm to that beautiful body of yours”  
“How about Killarney?”  
“Killarney it is. Now come over here and let me ravage you” he said and he sat down on the bed.  
“Would you like me to strip for you Michael? I’m in the mood for a dance”  
“Oh yes that would be very nice.”  
“I have some music here that should work well”. I pulled my MP3 and started playing a song.  
“How appropriate!” Michael commented as Jace Everett belted out “I want to do Bad Things with You”   
I was used to dancing seductively to this song at home alone, now I had an audience so I put everything I had into it. I moved over close to Michael and put his hands on my body as I swiveled my hips and mouth the words to the song. I used his hands top remove my clothing. So he got the sensation of my body but I controlled the movements.   
“Mmmm darling, I like the way you move” he said as my dress hit the floor. 

I had nothing else to remove as he already had my panties and I wasn’t wearing a bra. As he discovered this he got a sparkle in his eye and said “It’s a good thing I didn’t know that this dress was the only thing between us before, or I would have had you out of it in the middle of the restaurant!”

“You dirty boy. What else would you have done?”   
As Michael was starting to answer, I started to undress him. “I would have held a menu up in front of you as I leaned over and sucked on those gorgeous nipples” he said as I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him.

“And then what” I asked  
“Then I would have dropped my napkin under the table and put my head between your legs and put my tongue into your beautiful cunt” he said as I unzipped and removed his trousers.

“And then?”  
I would have taken you behind the bar, bent you over the counter, and entered you from behind. I would have pumped in and out of you until you screamed for mercy” and as he said this, I lowered his briefs and then lowered my mouth around the most beautiful cock I had ever seen. 

“Oh God luv. How did you fit me in?” he groaned as he hit the back of my throat.  
“When there is a will there is a way my dear” I answered him back and proceeded to wrap my tongue under and around him. Licking his full length up and down and taking his balls gently into my mouth caused him to continue to moan and groan with pleasure.

“Oh you certainly are experienced at that! Mmmm I feel like my whole body is on fire!” he said.

“Well, the best way to put out a fire darling is with a hose.” I said and I began to move him in and out with a speed and tightness that had him helpless to resist. I brought him quickly to a release with his seed filling me up!

“Oh Jesus, I wasn’t planning on letting you do that, but I had no choice. You completely overpowered me” he gasped.  
“See a small woman can bring a big man to his knees now can’t she?” I giggled  
“Oh you shall pay for that my dear. I will definitely have to punish you now!” 

He grabbed me up off of the floor and put me on the bed on my stomach. He then took 4 silk scarves out of a drawer and tied each of my hands and feet to one of the bedposts. I was spread eagle, completely naked and at his disposal.

“Now let’s see who can bring who to their knees” he said.  
From inside of the drawer, he pulled out a small leather strap. This was not anything I had ever done before and normally it would have made me very nervous, but somehow with Michael I wanted it too much to be nervous.

“Remember your safe word darling if it gets too much” he said and before I could say anything, the strap came down across my buttocks. It did bring pain but as soon as it left, Michael’s hand was on my cheek soothing it. It also brought something else; I could feel the wetness building up in my core. 

“How was that luv, do you want more?” he asked  
“Yes Michael”  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes Michael please hit me more, hit me harder. I want you to make me cum!” I hollered out to him.  
“That’s better my dear.” And again the strap came down over my behind. This time is hit 2 times before the soothing hand caressed me.”  
“Oh yes Michael, that’s it. I am getting so wet”  
“I see that” he said as he put his hand over my pussy. “It’s starting to get like a river in there”  
One more time he brought down the strap across me and this time I let out a small yelp as he did. The pleasure it brought put me right at the edge of my orgasm. I was ready to let go but Michael had other ideas.  
“Oh no my dear, it would not be a punishment if I let you cum now. You have to wait until I say you can”  
“Michael! Please don’t stop. I can’t take it. You are being cruel.”  
“Now, now, my darling, good things come to those who wait!”


	31. More Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolette's lesson to the boys turns out to be better than she expected.

He untied my hands and feet and turned me over onto my back. He retied my hands but left me feet loose. Michael rose up to start kissing my neck and chest. He put my breast into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. The impulses that had gone through my body while he was hitting me were returning again.   
All I had to do was look into those piercing eyes and see that wicked smile and my body surged with excitement!

His hand returned to my wet mound and started stroking me again. My hips were trying to buck with excitement but he used his arm to hold me down. His long fingers found their way inside me and instantly found the spot that turned my insides to jelly.   
“Oh Michael, I am so close”  
“Well this time I won’t stop you my Luv. I will even assist. His mouth covered my wet pussy and his tongue licked me up and down. When it plunged inside of me I exploded as my release took over my body.   
Oh God Michael! You are so fantastic!  
“No my dear it’s you who are fantastic. You taste delicious!”   
I giggled as he licked me again and tickled my insides.  
“Oh you like that do you?’  
“Yes Michael, I like everything you do! But there is one thing I haven’t had yet that I really, really want”  
“What’s that my dear?”  
“I want that beautiful cock inside of me. I want you to fuck me unconscious. Do you think you can do that?”  
“Oh yes Luv, I can do that and more. Come here you little wench” he said with that evil grin spread wide across his face.  
He pulled me down to him and flipped me over onto my hands and knees. “I want to fuck you hard” he said   
He put his tip at my entrance but with Michael there was no easy entry. He slammed into me all the way to his balls. He was so big I thought he would reach my throat. I screamed out as he entered me from the sheer shock of the force and size of him  
“Oh Lordddddddd! You are so huge!  
“Yes my love I am. Can you handle me?” he asked  
“Yes, yes I want all of you” I answered  
He thrust in and out of me again and again, each time stretching me fully. Each time I felt like I might be ripped in two. Each time I hollered out his name.  
“God you are so tight!” he growled. “You are driving me insane”  
“Harder, harder Michael. Fuck me harder!”  
”Your pussy is so sweet and so wet.”  
He withdrew from me and flipped me over on my back and thrust back into me.  
“I want to look you in the eye when you cum for me” he snarled  
“Yes darling. Keep ramming me with your huge cock. I want all of you!”  
“You will get all of me. Is this what you want? You..want..me..to..fuck..your..brains...out?” he breathed, one word for each thrust.  
“Michael, I’m cuming, Michaellll!” I screamed as I felt a tsunami wash over me, taking control of my mind and knocking the wind out of me!”  
As my muscles clinched around him I felt his body shake as he exploded within me! The shock of the two of us together knocked us down onto the bed, Michael on top of me.

“Fuck! That was amazing!” Michael said. Now I know why Tom and Ben were so interested in you.”  
“And I know why you always have some woman hanging off of you. That dick of yours is in a league of its own. I literally thought I was going to pass out. I just wanted to teach the two of them a lesson but I guess I learned one myself. Wow!”  
“Anytime you want to teach them another lesson darling, you just let me know” he said, smiling that smile again.


	32. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolette learns that hearing only one side of a conversation isnt always a good thing

After Nicolette regained her energy following her romp with Michael, she headed back to the hotel. She wanted to make sure the girls got home alright and if Tom were around she would have a talk with him. When she got to her room, the girls were there.

“There she is. Did you have fun Mom?” Becca asked  
“Yes dear, Michael is very nice man.”  
“Funny, that’s not the words I would use to describe him” Katie said.  
The girls all laughed. 

Trying to change the subject I asked “How was the movie?”   
“It was good” Suzie said ‘Too bad you weren’t there with us”  
“Yes I’m sorry girls, it was rude of me running off but I needed to teach Tom and Ben a bit of a lesson.”  
“Oh?” Katie said.  
“I overheard them making all these plans for me, without consulting me. They were talking as if I had no say in anything and that I would be happy just to be with them. They needed to know I still have a mind of my own. Take that as a lesson girls, never let a man do all the thinking for you or never let them use you like property.”  
“Okay, I guess we won’t” said Suzie looking very surprised by my comments.

I decided to go see if Tom was in his room. When I got to the door I could hear his and Ben’s voices. I guess they decided to lick their wounds together. I knocked on the door and waited for Tom to open it.

“Well look who’s back? Come to gloat over your little escape?” Tom asked  
“Can I come in? I think we have a couple of things to discuss.” I said.  
“Sure come on in. Ben, the lady thinks we have something to discuss.”  
“Really? I think things were very clear tonight. You had enough of us and decided to move onto another celebrity” Benedict said  
“Actually no that’s not it at all. I never met Michael before tonight. I had planned to leave you guys but it didn’t need to be a celebrity. Any good looking man would have done”  
“I see. And why would you want to do that? Were we not enough for you?” Tom said.  
“You would have been however before you decide to discuss your sex plans over the phone with Ben you might want to make sure your door is closed! Yes what I did wasn’t nice but you too deserved it! I’m not a sex toy that you can do whatever you want with, I make the decisions about what happens to my body not you too!”

“So that’s what happened! Darling we would never presume to treat you like a toy. You are a special woman and we both adore you, or we did before you left us for Michael. Yes we were talking about you when I mentioned the dress but then we were talking about the movie we are doing starting next week. Our costar is supposed to be blind that’s why we mentioned the blindfold. And the pummeling was referring to the beating his character is supposed to give her.” Tom said

“Yes, Nicolette we would never presume that you were ours to treat as we wish.” Ben added. “We were hurt when you left with Michael. I hope he at least treated you well.”

“Of course he did. But I have to say with Michael it was all sexual. I don’t have the same feelings for him as I do for the two of you. I feel badly now that I overreacted. Can you forgive me?” 

“I don’t know. Ben what do you think? Think she deserves a second chance?” Tom asked smirking

“Hmmm… I guess maybe. I can see who she could think that we were evil and if it was me I would probably act that way too. But she will have to make it up to us” he said grinning.

“Gee I can’t imagine what the two of you have in mind!” I said. “I’ll tell you what; tonight I am tired and going back to my room. Tomorrow is our last day here. If you both have time, can we all spend some time together as I know the girls would like to spend some more time with you. Then I will spend some time with each of you separately tomorrow night so we can say our proper goodbyes. How does that sound?

“I think we can make that work” Tom said.  
“Yes that sounds good to me too. I have another show to do tomorrow night so Tom you can have time with our darling while I’m doing my show and then I will join you my dear after the show.” Ben said. 

“I like it. So until tomorrow…” I said leaning first to Tom to give him a kiss and then to Ben. 

“A bientot my love!” Tom said  
“Goodnight my darling” Ben echoed.


	33. Last Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolette says goodbye to Michael and contemplates whats next

We all got a good night’s sleep that night. I know I certainly needed it. This trip was very exhausting physically and emotionally. Not exactly the trip I had planned. I couldn’t think this up in my wildest dreams!

Just when I thought things were becoming less complicated our hotel phone rang. Becca picked it up. “Mom, it’s for you”   
I couldn’t imagine who it would be since I wasn’t supposed to be hearing from Tom and Ben until later in the morning.

“Good morning darling.” The voice was British and sexy but was neither Tom nor Ben.  
“Did you have a good sleep last night?” he asked “I know I did since you wore me out”  
“Oh Michael, good morning.”  
“Didn’t recognize my voice? Too many British gentlemen fighting for your attention. How many Irishmen do you know?” he asked laughing  
“Yes I guess that’s it. Who knew I would be such a Brit favorite? And you are my only Irishman” I giggled back  
“What can we say; we know quality when we see it!”  
“Yes and you boys sure know how to lay it on thick when you want something don’t you?”  
“Do you doubt our sincerity?” he said as if I had wounded his pride.  
“Do you blame me?” I asked  
“No I guess not”  
“A girl needs to be on her guard around you guys!”  
“So did you get everything straightened out with the boys or are you still ticked off with them?”  
“Yes actually I did. I didn’t really get the situation correct and I assumed they were trying to plan something they weren’t so really the misunderstanding was my fault”  
“Oh well, I’m glad you made it otherwise you wouldn’t have come with me and I’m so glad you did.”  
“I’m glad too Michael. Thank you for a lovely evening”  
“Wait.. is that all? I was hoping to see you again before you leave”  
“I would like that too but I am running out of time. We leave tomorrow and I already promised Ben and Tom that I would spend today and this evening with them.”  
“Now that’s really unfortunate. What time is your flight tomorrow and what Airline are you going on?”  
“Air Canada 8893 at 2pm. Why?”  
“Just wondering. I would love to see you tomorrow but I’m not sure of my schedule. I believe I have a meeting with my agent at that time”  
“That’s too bad. I would love to see you again too. Oh well, we had fun while it lasted didn’t we?”  
“We sure did. Okay love I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you. If you are ever back in London promise me you look me up”  
“I promise”  
“Bye-Bye”  
“Bye-Bye”

After I hung up I thought a lot about what had happened the last week. It was such a whirlwind that I felt a little out of control. This certainly wasn’t my normal life and while I was enjoying things as they happened, I felt a little uneasy about all that had happened. I really am normally just a one man kind of woman. I have never been in a position of being with 3 men in one week, certainly not three exquisite men like Ben, Tom and Michael. 

How did I really want this week to end? Who did I really want to be with? Benedict was a gentleman, prim and proper but knows his way around the bedroom. Tom is young and fun and very ferocious in bed. Michael is all bad boy and animal magnetism. Each of them has qualities I like it’s just a matter of which I like/need more.

On the other hand, why did I need to worry at all? One day more and this will all be over as there will be no more Tom or Ben or Michael as my life goes back to normal. But that was my worry I guess. I only have 1 day and my life gets boring again. I want to make this last as long as I can and get the most out of it. After today I won’t even be a thought in their minds anymore but they will stay front and center in mine.


	34. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Nicolette have an honest conversation

Benedict came up with the best idea on how to spend our last day together. His parent’s cottage on the outskirts of town was close to a lake where there was good swimming. The girls and I and Tom and Ben all packed up for a picnic and a swim. It would be a nice relaxing day hanging out before we hadn’t to head back. The girls were excited with the prospect of spending the day with the guys as was I. It seemed like a great chance to unwind and have fun without any expectations to have to live up to.

We spent the day swimming and laughing a lot. Tom and Ben told us some funny stories from the different movie sets they had been on. The girls talked about some of their favorite YouTube moments. They educated Tom and Ben on all the things about them on the internet, much to the shock of the two of them.

“You can’t fool me” I said, “You two love all this attention.”  
“Well some of it” Tom said  
“But it can get exhausting” Ben added  
”See that’s why you need to spend time with normal people like us” Katie said  
“Yes you have been a breath of fresh air all of you. “ Benedict said  
“Yes we have really enjoyed spending time with you girls” Tom said  
“And we have really enjoyed our time with you” Suzie said  
“Yes no one at home will believe us” Becca said.  
“Well, you have taken some photos while you were here. The more formal ones you are free to share with anyone. The ones from our dinners and today you can show to people BUT please don’t post them anywhere. It could cause a lot of trouble for us and for all of you” Tom said.  
“Oh don’t worry, we won’t post these. They are for us only” Katie said and the other two agreed.  
“And I will hold them to it.” I said.  
“Good” Ben said “Because we really like those pictures too”

Before we knew it, it was time to pack up and head back. Ben had to get ready for his show and we needed to pack our clothes and get ready for our supper with Tom. 

We had a very nice supper with Tom. There were a few fans we had to deal with but nothing major. It was fun to see him talking with his fans. He really is as nice in person as he seems and genuinely cares for his fans. After supper the girls said their goodbyes to Tom and they went back to our room to finish packing. Tom had a little gift for each of them; he had bought them each a necklace with a charm of the Tower Bridge on it. The girls loved the gift and each one of them gave him the hugest hug! 

We headed to Tom’s room then to spend a little quite time together. He had his arm around my waist as we walked. We sat down on the couch and just looked at each other for a minute, like neither of us knew what to say.

“I can’t believe that you are going to be out of my life in just hours” he said.  
“You can’t believe it?” I said “I am in agony. You will go on with your amazing life and meet many more amazing people and I will be sitting at home missing you terribly!” I couldn’t help it this time I had tears I my eyes. “I have such a pain in my chest even thinking about it”

“Oh sweetheart, come here” he said and he held out his arms to me. I crawled over into his arms and let him wrap them around me. I felt so safe and secure there. He lifted my chin so I was looking directly into his eyes. “I thought this was just some fun we were having, sowing some wild oats, but somehow when I wasn’t looking you got under my skin. I wasn’t looking for more, but I’m not looking forward to you leaving either. As much as I would like to believe I am unaffected, I feel the same chest pain that you are feeling; I just didn’t know exactly what it was” Then he reached up and kissed me gently and lovingly.

“You know I said I couldn’t decide between Ben and you and then I stupidly added Michael into the mix--I am sorry about that--but I think that’s because I didn’t want to acknowledge that I might be feeling something I knew couldn’t last. If I stuck to the thought that all this was just a one night stand with each of you, then I wouldn’t get hurt wanting something more than what I could get. I’m just a plain Jane, I’m no Hollywood movie star or model so there is no way anyone like you could be interested in me. So I thought I would take advantage of the time I had. Unfortunately my heart had a different idea as I can leave Ben and Michael behind but the thought of leaving you hurts!”

“Darling you are so much more than a plain Jane. You may not be a model or movie star but you are every bit as lovely as they are and you are better than they are because you aren’t superficial. You have a heart of gold and a brilliant mind, any man would be so fortunate to have you. I just never dared to think of having someone like you in my life because I didn’t think I could sustain a relationship and I didn’t want to hurt someone with my lifestyle.”

“Tom, you have such a big heart yourself you could never hurt someone. You would add such value to someone’s life that they would be lucky to have whatever you could give them, at least that’s how I feel”

“Are you sure? Would you really be willing to try a relationship with me? We would have no privacy you know and I would be constantly on the road”

“Tom, I know the odds of us lasting long time are slim, but whatever time we would have together I’d like to think would only enhance both of our lives, if you truly do have the same feelings for me that I have for you”

“I know I can’t let you get on that plane tomorrow knowing I will never see you again. I also know I’m not letting you anywhere near Ben or Michael without me” he grinned and then embraced me into the best kiss I have ever received. I could feel his feelings for me in his lips and his arms as hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe. 

One kiss turned into many kisses each one more delightful than the last. This time we didn’t just have erotic sex, instead we made passionate love. I never felt as alive as I did in his arms. Any thought of the others were long gone. I knew it was Tom I wanted all along, I was just too afraid to want what I thought I couldn’t have.


	35. Facing Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Ben goodbye and telling the girls the news

Instead of doing the walk of shame alone back to my room, Tom came with me. He knew Ben was supposed to be coming to get me for our late date. As we got there we could hear Ben talking and laughing with the girls. 

“Hey Tom,” Ben said, “I didn’t expect to see you mate”  
“Hi Ben, yes I know this was unexpected”  
“Ben, can you and I go into the other room for a moment?” I asked  
“Of course darling however I’m not sure I like where this is going” he said

I led Ben into my bedroom and closed the door. I motioned for him to sit down beside me on the bed.   
“Ben, I have to break off our date for tonight” I said  
“Oh and why is that darling?”  
“Because I have decided, I….I want to be with Tom” I said hesitantly.   
“Really and what brought this on?” he asked  
“When I went to see Tom this evening, and we talked about this being our last evening together, I realized it hurt me too much to think about leaving him. I will miss you as well Ben and what we had was great. You are still one my most favorite actors and human beings, I just seem to have more of a heart connection with Tom. I was afraid to admit it before now. When I told Tom, he revealed he was having similar feelings about me but didn’t think it was fair to bring someone into this crazy lifestyle you all live. We know it won’t be easy and we don’t know how long it will last, but we decided it was worth it to give it a try. I’m sorry Ben.”

‘Don’t be sorry luv. This was never about more than great companionship and great sex for the limited time you were here. I’ll admit that if I was looking for something more, and you lived here in London, that I would be up for giving Tom a run for this money. Since that’s not the case, I hope the two of you are happy together.”

“Thank you Ben” I said as I leaned over and hugged him one last time.  
“We could all go out for a bite though if you wish?” I asked  
“No its fine. One of my other mates was asking about tonight and I turned him down. Now I guess I have the time. Thank you though for thinking about me”  
“I will always think about you Ben!” I said and with that we headed back out to the living area.

“Well girls, I guess this is good bye. Something came up and I’m going to be heading out. It was a pleasure meeting and spending time with you all. I love Canada even more now!” Ben said. Becca, Katie and Suzie all rushed over to give him hugs before he left.

“Goodbye Ben” I called out as he left  
“Goodbye Nicolette”

Once Ben left, I felt I needed to let the girls in on mine and Tom’s news.

“Girls, I have something to tell you.”  
‘What’s up Mom?” Becca asked as they gathered around me.

“You know I have been spending some time with Ben and Tom since we have been here”  
“And Michael” Katie interjected  
“Yes and Michael” I said. “Well something has developed that I need to tell you about”  
“What is it Tante?” Suzie asked

Seeing I was having a hard time to explain, Tom stepped up and put his arm around me and said “What happened is that your Aunt and your mother” he said looking at Becca “and I have developed feelings for each other that is more than friendship”

“I knew it!” Katie said. “I could see it when you looked at each other!”  
“Well I’m surprised you could see it because we couldn’t until just now” I said.

“So what does this mean Mom?” Becca asked.  
“Well for now it just means we will be doing some long distance Skyping but it also means that Tom and I will each be doing a little more travelling to be together”

“Yes because we don’t know where this will take us, but we know we want to keep seeing each other as much as possible” he said.

“This is so awesome!” Suzie squealed. ‘Just when we didn’t think this trip could get any more amazing!”

“Yes it is pretty amazing isn’t it?” I said.  
“I second that” Tom said.

“So how about the press?” Suzie asked. “Are you going to go public or stay undercover?” she grinned.  
“I don’t know” Tom said, “What do you think luv?”   
“Maybe we don’t have to make a big announcement or anything for now. It would be nice to spent a little time together without me getting death threats from your fans” I laughed.  
“Don’t worry darling---Loki will protect you” he said in his menacing Loki voice”  
At that we all broke up laughing.


	36. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise at the Airport

We spent the next half hour finishing our packing and then Tom asked the girls if he could steal me away again for the evening. They agreed and he told them not to wait up for me and not to get alarmed if I wasn’t there in the morning when they woke up.  
That made me blush redder than a tomato as it was obvious to all what he was planning.

When we were back in his room, Tom put his arms around me and smothered me in the biggest, most patience kiss I had ever had.   
“Wow. Where have you been hiding that kiss?” I asked him.  
“To give a passionate kiss you must be passionate about the person you are kissing. In the beginning when we first kissed, there was no emotion, just attraction. Then later on when I was beginning to have feelings for you, I was afraid to show them so I could not let my kisses betray me. Now that my feelings are out in the open, I’m free to kiss you with all the passion I feel towards you, no more holding back”  
“Well, if that’s how you are going to kiss me from now on, I might just have to move to London!” I laughed.  
“Don’t tease me luv! That can get you in trouble” he said  
“I don’t mind trouble, what did you have in mind?”   
“Oh you want to play that way do you? Okay but remember you asked for it!” Tom lifted me up over his shoulder and into the bedroom. A girl could get used to being manhandled like this since it was Tom Hiddleston doing the manhandling!

We had our clothes off in mere moments as we were hungry for each other.  
Tom made me shiver and quake from my head to my toes as he ran his beautiful tongue from my mouth, to my neck, to my breasts, stomach and finally between my legs and inside of me. I had the pleasure of kissing, licking and sucking on his enormous cock and his soft sensitive scrotum. 

We played with each other’s bodies bringing on orgasm after glorious orgasm. Tom then filled me from on top and behind and I surrounded him from above. I lost count of how many times I came that night as our bodies stayed intertwined until the early morning hours. We stopped only briefly for sustenance to enable us to keep going. Now being able to exhibit our true feelings for each other and knowing we would not be together again for a while, only fueled our fires as neither of us wanted to stop. We finally had to give in as we were both exhausted and could go no more. We curled up into each other’s arms and fell into a deep sleep.

Heading out to the airport the next day was no longer as sad as I had thought it would be. I knew Tom would be waiting to talk to me when we got back and we had already figured out when we would be able to see each next so it didn’t seem so bad. Also despite having to try to hide from his fans, Tom decided to take us to the airport so he could see us off.

As a parting gift to us, and to show me no hard feelings, Ben had our seats upgraded to first class. I called him and thanked him profusely before we left. Ben told me if anything happened and “that Hiddleston” did anything to upset me that I should feel free to ring him up. I promised him I would.

We managed to sneak into the First Class Lounge with only a handful of fans looking for Tom’s autograph. As we got inside; however, there was a surprise waiting for us. Michael was standing there with an arm full of flowers for all of us. The girls squealed with delight when they saw him. I however was not as glad to see him, as he didn’t know about Tom and I and I didn’t want anything to mess that up. Tom, like usual, knew exactly what to do. He walked up to Michael, took the flowers that were supposed to be for me and handed them to a lady next to us.   
“Sorry old chap” he said, “but the lady is with me now. Better luck next time” as he put his arms firmly around me as to prove his point.

We all kind of laughed at Tom’s actions and then I looked at Michael and nodded to confirm what Tom had said. I went up to Michael kissed him gently on the cheek and thanked him for coming to see us off but that yes I was with Tom now. Michael whispered in my ear “you are sure love?” I nodded yes and then he looked at Tom and said “Congrats Tom, you are a lucky guy” Then he looked at me again and said “If things don’t work out, don’t hesitate to call me” I smiled at him in response. 

I was still shocked and amazed that someone as simple and uncomplicated as me could attract the attentions of 3 very famous and delicious actors. I was very glad though that I was now only with one, the one I truly cared about. I guess it just proves that dreams can come true!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end for Nicolette's wild ride. Please let me know your opinions positive or negative. Thanks


End file.
